Te quiero solo a ti
by Nina Chilena
Summary: Historias románticas de Hiccstrid, para amantes de esta pareja :) espero que las disfruten. cambio de nombre- anterior "Hiccstrid Love"
1. No me escondas nada, abrete a mí

_**Hooola cómo andan?. Bueno me di cuenta de que hacer muchos one-shorts seria medio… torpe. Entonces se me ocurrió hacer un fic con muchas historias, la gran mayoría hiccstrid, pero a veces serán para querer llorar, reír, o solo queda ahí sin entender nada XD. Sin más comencemos.**_

 _ **Pd: serán largos así que actualizaré 1 vez a la semana, o tal vez dos.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-.-.-No me escondas nada, ábrete a mí-.-.-**_

.

.

.

Ya había pasado una semana desde la batalla contra Drago y desde la muerte de Stoick, todos estaban apenados por la muerte de este gran jefe pero a la vez feliz ya que sabían que la guerra había terminado y que el sueño del ex jefe se había vuelto realidad.

Que Hiccup fuera jefe.

Pero había una mente, para ser precisos, la mente de una rubia que no la dejaba en paz.

 _La culpa no la dejaba en paz._

Y estaba a punto de sufrir las consecuencias.

La verdad… debía decirle la verdad.

No tengas miedo Astrid…

Debía saber la verdad…

 _Se lo debía revelar._

.

Eran las 4 am, y Astrid no podía dormir. Bueno, desde hace más de una semana que no lograba dormir, como ya había dicho _… la culpabilidad no la dejaba tranquila._

Lloraba todas las noches. Pero se lo merecía, ella misma fue la causante de ese dolor…

En algún sentido, ella fue la culpable de la muerte de Stoick.

Ella fue la que le dijo a Drago que tenían una isla completa de dragones.

Ella fue la que hizo que Drago fuera a conquistar al dragón Wilderwest, donde se encontraba Hiccup.

Ella fue la que hizo que Drago tomara rencor del "maestro de dragones" y cambiara de rumbo hacia él.

Y ella fue la que le causó el mayor dolor a su novio.

Se odiaba a ella misma por abrir su boca. Prefería estar muerta, antes que tener que enfrentar la verdad. ¿Por qué no aceptó la oferta de Eret?, hubiera preferido aceptar la propuesta, la cual era que ella saltaría al agua de primera, cuando eran rehenes de Drago.

.

Lloraba día y noche, no salía de su casa.

Hiccup, de vez en cuando, venía a visitarla pero no le abría la puerta y tampoco le contestaba cuando la llamaba, hacía como si no existiera, como si no se encontrara en casa. Él, al ser tan respetuoso, nunca entraba a su casa sin que alguien le abriera la puerta, asique siempre pensaba que Astrid no estaba, y se daba la vuelta para irse a buscarla a otro lugar.

A parte de que Hiccup, ahora siendo jefe, no tenía tanto tiempo para ella como antes. Eso la entristecía, y mucho.

.

Luego de semana y media…mientras lloraba recostada en su cama supo qué hacer. Era incapaz de decirle directamente a la cara lo que le hizo a su novio, por lo cual,… se tomaría un tiempo, un largo tiempo.

Se iría en un braco de la isla lejos de Berk para así morir solitariamente con la culpa que sentía. Era necesario, y se lo merecía.

" _Era una especie de asesina."_

Hiccup jamás la perdonaría.

Jamás perdonaría a alguien que, indirectamente, mató a su padre.

La dejaría.

Conseguiría a otra con quién estar.

Y sería feliz.

Ella quería que él fuera feliz, no importaba si no era con ella. Ella debía pagar las consecuencias de haber hablado ese día. Asique debía te…

 _Terminar con él._

La sola idea de no estar más con Hiccup le causaba un aprieto en el corazón.

Él era…no. Él ES su soporte, su amigo, su novio, su… _todo._

 _._

 _._

A Hiccup ya le estaba preocupando que su novia no apareciera, la buscaba por todos lados.

Cielo mar y tierra.

Literalmente.

Con Toothless la buscaba por aire revisando cada extremo de la isla Berk, también iban a diferentes islas esperando encontrarla, e intentaba con más ayuda. Él sabía como "comunicarse" con dragones, entonces le pedía ayuda a Scouldy, amigo dragón de Ruff, para que la buscara. Y así pasó una semana…

.

.

Era la madrugada, aproximadamente las 2 de la mañana y una sola alma divagaba por la plaza de Berk camino a los botes, sin saber que no era la única por ese sector.

Iba caminando en el muelle, con destino a su barco.

Estaba con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Le dolía hacer esto, pero debía castigarse a ella misma. Cargaba comida, agua y abrigos para su viaje. Estaba pensando en dejar a su dragona aquí para que no tuviera que sufrir junto a ella, pero la lealtad de un dragón es irrompible. Como lo que dijo Hiccup tiempo atrás…

" _Cuando te ganas su lealtad, no hay nada que un dragón no haría por ti."_

Y era cierto.

Luego de "discutir" con Stormfly, esta se negaba a no ir con su jinete finalmente se dio por vencida, y aceptó que la acompañara, recibiendo un lengüetazo amistoso por parte de ella.

Al llegar al muelle… Stormfly ya estaba en el bote que las llevaría lejos de ahí, durmiendo, esperando a su jinete para que partieran su viaje sin retorno. Astrid estaba dejando las últimas cosas que necesitaba, para luego escuchar unos tipos de pisadas, pero no le dio importancia, creyó que se trataba de un dragón o un Jak. Sin más, siguió con lo suyo para luego escuchar…

— ¿Me quieres explicar que estás asiendo?—preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Esta se volteó casi dislocándose el cuello por la brusquedad con la que lo hizo. Se sintió descubierta… por la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

Hiccup.

Este, estaba de brazos cruzados mirándola fijamente, manteniendo su peso en su pie bueno, mirándola con un semblante algo molesto y a la vez preocupado.

La rubia ni podía responder, fue descubierta en el peor momento.

El silencio reino entre ambos mientras que el castaño se le acercaba, Astrid caminando en reversa por el muelle, quería entrar a su barco para nunca volver, pero con él aquí, no le daría opción de ser tan veloces como para perderlo de vista.

Aparte que podría ir a buscar a Toothless y alcanzarla en medio minuto. Así que decidió hablar. —Sé que estas molesto conmigo por haber desaparecido… pero debes entender mis razones—dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y mejilla, continuando con su caminata en reversa, alejándose de su barco. — Debes continuar tu vida sin mí, es lo mejor para todos.

Esta noticia desconcertó a Hiccup, y lo notó ya que lo vio abrir los ojos como platos y alzó una ceja sin comprender. Aún caminaba lentamente hacia la rubia, mientras que esta seguía hablando.

—No quiero que estés conmigo porque no lo merezco, soy una terrible persona, soy una basura una… asesina. — lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus ojos, sin despegar la vista con los ojos de su novio.

Se quedo un segundo en silencio y era turno de Hiccup de hablar. — ¡Astrid no entiendo nada!—dijo desesperado—Han pasado como 2 semanas completas desde que no aparecías, te estuve buscando como loco por todas partes, me tenías preocupado. ¿En donde estuviste? ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Qué diablos pasó?— preguntó algo alterado.

Esta, desvió la mirada mientras que cerraba los ojos fuertemente, estaba con la cabeza gacha intentando no verlo, sin ver por donde pisaba.

Llegó un momento en que el camino se acabó y no tuvo adonde ir. Se detuvo ya que un paso más y caía al agua.

Esto benefició a Hiccup ya que estaba a solo unos pasos de llegar a su lady.

—Necesito que me dejes ir, Hiccup, te lo pido, debo irme, castigarme, te mereces a alguien mejor que yo, estar con otra mujer, y ca-casarte con alguien mejor. — al solo decir esa frase casi se le parte el corazón en mil pedazos. Casarse con alguien que no sea ella la partía. Literalmente. Poco después hizo contacto visual con él. Para ese entonces Hiccup ya había llegado a ella.

—Astrid, ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¡Desde la batalla contra Drago te noto diferente, mas fría, luego desapareces, y te encuentro camino a un bote a punto de irte!—dijo con un tono desesperado— ¿En qué estabas pensando?— la tomó por los hombros agitándola levemente— ¿En dejar la tribu? ¿Dejar a tu familia? ¿En dejarme… a mí?—esa última pregunta la dijo con un hilo de voz, que a la vez, se le notaba dolido.

—Debes entenderme—dijo susurrando quitando las manos de Hiccup de sus hombros... Con una expresión de estar muriéndose por dentro. Como si alguien la estuviera enterrando un cuchillo por el pecho.

Hiccup, algo más relajado, intentó colocar sus manos en el cuello de su novia para secarle las lágrimas con sus pulgares pero antes de lograrlo esta intentó salir de ahí, lo esquivó por un lado, pero el castaño al tener buenos reflejos alcanzó a agarrarla por la cintura y "estamparla" contra la pared, antes de que se alejara.

Aún muy cerca de la orilla. Sin dejarle opción de escapar.

Ella lo miraba sorprendida, todo fue demasiado rápido, que ni se había percatado de su movimiento.

Nunca le había hecho eso, bueno no es como si la hubiera lastimado, pero fue un movimiento tan rápido que luego de poco se dio cuenta que estaba acorralada.

El ante-brazo izquierdo de Hiccup estaba apoyado en la rocosa muralla mientras que la otra seguía rodeada a la cintura de la rubia. Parecía un duelo de miradas, pero sin rencor. Los ojos esmeraldas buscaban respuestas, como si de sus ojos los consiguiera y los ojos azul mar solo los miraban con asombro y esperaban que él hablara.

Sus respiraciones se mezclaban, estaban muy juntos que compartían el mismo aire. Poco después Hiccup se separó un poco, solo para mirarla más cómodamente sin tener que estar tan pegados, pero aún la tenía acorralada.

—Necesito respuestas—dijo Hiccup calmadamente— ¿Donde estuviste? ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? Y por sobre todo… ¿por qué estabas a punto de irte?—

A la rubia no le quedó de otra que responder desvió la mirada y agachó levemente la cabeza, para no verlo a los ojos, y con una última lágrima soltó la verdad.

—Yo soy la culpable de la muerte de Stoick—

Hiccup no entendió a que se refería, estaba por preguntarle pero esta iba a seguir hablando.

—Yo fuí la que le dijo a Drago que en Berk teníamos más dragones. Yo soy la que te mencionó a ti como el gran "maestro de dragones" asiendo que te tomara rencor. Yo fui la que hizo que cancelaran las preparaciones para ir por ti, sin ser capaz de detenerlo — elevó la mirada rápidamente topándose con la de él— Yo soy la maldita que hizo que todo esto pasara, lastimándote a ti, a tu padre y a tu madre. No te mereces a alguien como yo, mereces a alguien mucho mejor…. Debo ser castigada por deshonrar a todos, fallarles a todos, pero por sobre todo, a tu padre. Ponerte en peligro, y peor aún en peligro de muerte. —Dijo con un sollozo— De no ser por tu padre, tú hubieras muerto. Por causa mía. — Dejó salir un jadeo desviando la mirada, para luego volverla a unir con la de él—No puedo seguir siendo tu novia, no me lo merezco. Por eso, debemos terminar, debes crear tu propia vida, sin mí. —

La expresión de la rubia era un dolor máximo, mientras que la de Hiccup, era una mezcla de sorpresa y un poco de confusión. Aún estaba procesando todo lo que le dijo su Lady.

Para ella el silencio era una tortura, asique luego de 1 minuto de silencio intentó salir de los brazos de Hiccup. Se soltó de su agarre y se dispuso a ir a su bote con lágrimas en los ojos. No vió hacia atrás, no podía, no se atrevía.

A poco de llegar a su bote, le impactó sentir un brazo rodeado en su cintura. Se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos. Casi viendo una sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras que este la pego a su cuerpo.

—Astrid, ¿quién es el que nunca hace caso?—preguntó de la nada. La rubia no entendió, por lo que él siguió hablando. —Yo no le hice caso a mi padre cuando me advirtió sobre Drago, me dijo que no podía hacerlo razonar, pero yo igual intenté. Drago de una u otra forma iba a ir a atacar el santuario de dragones…—dijo con una sonrisa—Gracias a ti hiciste que Drago cambiara de rumbo, asiéndonos saber que Berk corría peligro. Tristemente murió mi padre, pero encontré a mi madre. Y todo por ti. Aparte de que de no haber hecho que Drago cambiara de rumbo, hubiera atacado Beck, y quizás nadie hubiera sobrevivido. Gracias a ti, nadie en Berk perdió la vida. —le dijo con una sonrisa sincera que aun no era correspondida—No quiero que te sientas culpable de algo que no fue tu culpa, ¿entendido?—no recibiendo respuesta, pero supo que era porque Astrid no estaba segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Cualquier cosa, puedes decírmelo y lo solucionaremos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?— la rubia solo asentó levemente varias veces dejando escapar lágrimas que tenían un tanto de alegría. Él no la odiaba, todo lo contrario, la seguía amando.

 _Esa es una persona con la que vale la pena estar, y pelear por ella._

Lo abrazó por el cuello con todas sus fuerzas, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello-hombro de este dejando salir todas las lágrimas que quedaban, mientras que este le devolvió el abrazo y le acarició la espalda. No se dieron cuenta de que comenzaron a retroceder camino al agua. Mientras que se abrazaban se tambaleaban levemente pero lo suficiente como para que Hiccup retrocediera y Astrid avanzara. Cuando no hubo más camino cayeron al agua, aun abrazándose. El agua estaba congelada y cuando la tocaron se separaron para poder nadar.

Cuando salieron a tomas aire rieron levemente por su torpeza, y se abrazaron nuevamente manteniéndose a flote. Luego comenzaron a nadar hacia la orilla para no resfriarse. Cuando salieron se sentaron un rato en la arena de la playa, donde se colocaron uno al lado del otro manteniéndose calentitos.

Al ser novios, ya se habían visto con menos ropa, asique en lugar de ir directo a su casa se quedaron viendo la luna. Se sacaron sus caminas, bueno camisa y armadura para no resfriarse.

Al estar sentados Astrid le besó la mejilla, la mandíbula y una parte de su cuello, donde tenía alcance. Este lo disfrutaba, amaba cuando le besaba el cuello, era su punto débil.

Él la miró algo sorprendido por el acto, mientras que le sonreía a la rubia de lado, y esta le sonrió de manera coqueta. Se besaron casi instantáneamente, un beso dulce, suave y lleno de cariño. El chico la abrazó y la recostó e la arena mientras que sus labios le besaban su rostro para bajarlos a su cuello, donde jugó con el. Ella le acariciaba el rebelde cabello castaño que le encantaba, pensando que hace no más de 5 minutos, casi no lo iba a volver a ver.

Se separaron pero seguían en la misma posición. Se sonrieron mutuamente pero antes de besarse de nueva cuenta, Hiccup, al tener rodeada su cintura la volteó haciendo que su espalda estuviera a su vista.

Acto que sorprendió a la rubia, pero no replicó, solo sonrió para sí misma mientras que dejaba que su novio tocara su costado.

Al solo tener un sostén, su espalda era más accesible sin la camisa. Le besó la espalda completa, los omóplatos, donde va la columna y la espalda baja, mientras que sus manos jugaban por sus costados, recibiendo suspiros-gemidos de su rubia.

.

Un tiempo más tarde decidieron que era tiempo de irse a casa, muy a pesar de que la rubia estaba disfrutando el momento.

Al levantarse Astrid llamó su dragona que voló rápidamente hacia ellos y los llevó a casa de la rubia. De camino Hiccup la abrazaba por la cintura pegando la espalda de la chica con su pecho.

Al entrar se dispusieron a ir a la habitación de la dueña de casa para entrar en calor.

Se abrigaron y luego bajaron a la cocina donde comieron algo, ya que estaban con los estómagos vacios. Poco después, ya con los estómagos llenos, se dispusieron a calentarse un poco más con la chimenea. Estaban sentados en el sillón frente a la chimenea. Uno al lado del otro con piernas entrelazadas. Astrid tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de este con los ojos cerrados.

Eran como las 3 am y Hiccup debía irse. —Astrid, debo volver—

Al no recibir respuesta la miró y captó que tenía la respiración muy tranquila…

Se había quedado dormida.

Sonrió para sus adentros y con mucho cuidado, la levantó y la llevó a su habitación, estilo nupcial, donde la depositó en la cama.

Le saco las botas, y todo lo que fuera de metal de su cuerpo, sin mencionar que la capucha, también.

Le beso la mejilla y la frente suavemente, para susurrarle cerca del oído " _descansa M´Lady, y recuerda… no existe otra que no seas tú"_

Estaba por irse pero una mano le atrapó la muñeca. — Quédate, por favor. — le rogó mirándolo a los ojos, esta los tenía a medias abiertos, estaba muy cansada.

—No creo que sea bueno, tú debes descansar—

Esta, no aceptó esa respuesta y le tomó el brazo para, con su fuerza, tumbarlo en la cama, y posicionarse rápidamente sobre él. Desde que habían llegado ninguno tenía camisa, pero eran novios y tenían 20 años de edad, asique no les importó estar en ese estado.

Esta, se acomodó sobre él, coloco su cabeza en su pecho y se dispuso a dormir, sin dejarle opción de irse.

—Creo que estoy obligado a quedarle, ¿no?—

La rubia rió por lo bajo ante su sarcasmo risueño y lo miró. — ¿Tú qué crees?—le dijo de manera risueña para besarle la punta de la nariz.

Al rendirse, y saber que no le ganaría a la rubia, la colocó a un lado suyo y la abrazó por la espalda, quedando completamente pegados.

—Buenas noches My Lady—

—Buenas noches, Babe—

Esa noche fue una de las mejores para ambos, por fin, luego de dos largas semanas… se habían vuelto a juntar, y nada los separaría de hoy en adelante.

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?**_

 _ **Déjenme sus comentarios en los reviews porfi jeje**_

 _ **Sin más que decir…**_

 _ **Se despide Nina Chilena**_


	2. No te preocupes, habrá otra salida

**_Este one-short es de la pareja Hiccup y Astrid, a los 21 años. La pareja debe saber cómo solucionar los problemas, y apoyarse mutuamente, no importa que ambos estén asustados o sin respuestas. Siempre le protegerán el uno al otro._**

 ** _A mí, personalmente, no me gusta tanto el termino de "esposos" asique diré que son novios. Pero ustedes tómenlo como quieran, no influirá en esa historia_** ** _J_**

 ** _Disfruten ;)_**

 ** _Semi-au_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _-.-.-Habrá otra solución-.-.-_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Hiccup y Astrid estaban en la casa del castaño, al parecer camino donde Gothy. Estaban ya preocupados, habían intentado, ya varias veces, tener un hijo, pero este querido ser inexistente… aún no aparecía.

Montaron a sus dragones y volaron hasta la choza de la anciana a pedir su ayuda.

Al llegar y contarle su problema, la anciana, llena de conocimientos, le pidió al jefe un poco de privacidad mientras revisaba a la rubia. Este sin replicar, las dejó solas y fue a acompañar a Toothless y Stormfly, que por su expresión, se veían preocupados y tristes a la vez.

.

.

Una hora y media después Gothy salió con un rostro de tristeza, pensó lo peor. Él le preguntó si podía pasar a ver a Astrid, recibiendo como respuesta que esta le abriera la puerta y lo dejara pasar. Para dejarles privacidad la anciana decidió salir del lugar.

La choza no era muy grande, por lo cual diviso casi enseguida a su novia.

Estaba llorando.

Este no sabía que había pasado, ¿ella estaba bien? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Desechó todas esas preguntas cuando ella volteó a verlo. Su rostro con lágrimas en los ojos y mejillas expresaban dolor. Estaba sentada en la cama-camilla donde la revisaron, piernas en su pecho y se abrazaba a ella misma.

—L-lo siento—dijo temblando—No te podré dar un heredero… ja-jamás—dijo con una expresión de dolor puro. Seguía llorando y se escondió nuevamente en ella misma. Colocó su cabeza en sus rodillas mientras se abrazaba. Se le escuchaba sollozos, sollozos que le causaban más tristeza, y más verla así, en ese estado.

Ver a su Lady casi destrozada… le rompía el corazón.

Después de poco, supo que significaba. Era obvio, después de tantos intentos fallidos de tener un hijo se dio cuenta de la verdad.

 _Astrid era infértil._

Nunca podrían tener un hijo.

La tristeza lo comenzó a invadir, de verdad quería tener una familia con ella, pero al parecer, eso nunca sería posible. Se acercó a ella, que aún lloraba desconsoladamente. Se sentó y la abrazó, haciendo que esta se sentara en su regazo, rodeara su cuello con sus brazos, y soltando el llanto.

No la culpaba, la verdad no debía ser fácil recibir tal noticia. Incluso si a él le resulto devastarte, no se imaginaba como lo fue para ella.

Escondió su rostro en el cuello del castaño y dejo escapar todas las penas.

—Tranquila… tranquila— se susurro en su oreja mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Espero a que ella se relajara. Poco a poco el llanto se transformó en lágrimas silenciosas, su respiración se tranquilizó y también a él, que había derramado una cuantas lágrimas.

Se miraron a los ojos y ella colocó sus manos en las mejillas de este.

—De verdad lo siento, quería darte un heredero, pero n…no podré- su voz se quebró y dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de este. Dejando escapar un sollozo.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo M´Lady, no te preocupes. —susurró usando su nariz para empujar el rostro de su novia para que así la viera a los ojos. Al conseguirlo, la beso en los labios. Fue un beso suave que le transmitía seguridad y tranquilidad.

La rubia se tranquilizo pero a ninguno de los dos se le fue ese apretón del corazón.

Ahora tenían otra cosa en común. Compartían el mismo sueño.

 _El mismo sueño "frustrado"_

.

.

Al salir de donde Gothy le dijeron a sus padres que nunca tendrían nietos, con mucha tristeza tomaron mejor de lo que esperaban la noticia.

El ambiente era triste, pero eso no significaba que dejarían amarse de la misma forma. Asique le levantaron de donde estaban y se fueron a un hotel que encontraron a último minuto.

Esa noche hicieron el amor hasta recuperar las alegrías. Compartieron las mismas sensaciones placenteras y alegres. Aunque no tuvieran hijos… sabían que eso no era un "alto" a su amor.

.

.

 ** _-.-.-2 meses después-.-.-_**

.

.

Astrid comenzaba a sentir malestares. En su casa se levantaba como a las 4 am y se dirigía corriendo al baño. Tenía asco de la comida. Le venían mareos de la nada y no sabía que significaba, solo pensaba que estaba enferma.

Hiccup se despertaba en el minuto que veía a Astrid corriendo al baño, le agarraba el cabello para no ensuciárselo mientras le acariciaba la espalda intentando darle calor y apoyo.

Así pasaron unas cuantas semanas y notó que su periodo no llegaba. Al notarlo se le detuvo el corazón.

 _¿Eso significaba…?_

 _._

 _._

Fue donde Gothy para preguntarle si tenía algún malestar normal o si todo lo que pasó era algo especial. Claramente sin decirle a Hiccup ya que no lo quería preocupar.

—No entiendo que me pasa… primero nauseas, luego mareo y… mi periodo se detiene— dijo algo nerviosa la rubia, estaba orando para que fuera lo que ella pensaba. Pero no sabía si era posible.

Gothy al escuchar aquello quedo algo shokeada y la comienza a revisar.

.

Luego de media hora, Gothy recibe noticias de sus tratamientos y eran buenas, muy buenas.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le dice a Astrid lo que tenía, aunque creyó que no sería posible, sus esperanzas estaban bajas, casi extintas, pero como dicen… _la vida puede dar un vuelco de 180°._

 _Astrid estaba embarazada._

 _._

 _._

Hiccup estaba en su casa esperando a su "novia" que aun no aparecía. No sabía que le había pasado, pero últimamente ha estado actuando muy extraña. Estaba en el living esperándola sentado en su sillón, cuando escucha la puerta abrirse.

Al ver quién es, ve a su rubia con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Le parecía extraño que estuviera con esa expresión pero no negó que le pareció excelente. Luego de malestares y meses difíciles… estaba feliz.

Él se levantó del sillón para ir con ella, pero no hizo falta ya que lo siguiente fue que vio a su rubia corriendo hacia él y lanzándose a sus labios mientras que rodeaba su cuello y sus piernas se colocaban alrededor de su cintura. Manteniéndola en el aire.

El beso no era nada más que apasionado y de felicidad. El castaño no entendió que pasó pero eso no le importó, solo devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad. Se separaron para obtener aire y ambos jadeaban.

La sonrisa de Astrid no desaparecía de su cara, incluso sus ojos demostraban felicidad y se le notaba porque tenía un brillo inusual en sus ojos. Ahora el rostro del castaño cambió a uno de confusión, significaba que Astrid debía contarle las buenas noticias. –Hiccup hay algo que debes saber— le dijo nerviosa pero sin abandonar su sonrisa.

El castaño no sabía si estar nervioso o ansioso, ya que si tenía una sonrisa significaba algo bueno, ¿no?—Dime M´Lady—

—Mas te vale que lo quieras— le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y riendo suavemente al ver el rostro de su novio, expresando un "no entiendo nada"

Le agarró la mano que estaba en sus piernas y, aún encima de él, se la colocó en su estómago para que comprendiera el mensaje. Su castaño abrió los ojos como platos y miró su estómago sabiendo que significaba.

No podía mencionar palabra alguna ni reaccionar. ¿Sería padre? ¿Tendría un hijo? Debe estar soñando. –Te aseguro que esto no es un sueño—le dijo la rubia, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

Al poder ya moverse, lo único que hizo fue abrazarla y comenzar a dar vueltas sobre su propio eje mientras Astrid dejaba salir una mini risita

Se abrazaron hasta casi asfixiarse, sobretodo Hiccup, ya que su rubia lo estaba abrazando por el cuello con todas sus fuerzas, pero no le importó. Lágrimas de felicidad se asomaban por los ojos celestes de la chica, esto parecía irreal, pero aunque ella creyera eso… era real.

 _Su sueño se estaba volviendo realidad._

.

.

.

 ** _¡Ta daaaaa! XD_**

 ** _Lamento si fue algo corto pero… no se… YOLO, creí que así estaría bien, sino seria mucho bla bla._**

 ** _Para las personas que no saben que es YOLO, este es el significado de "You Only Lives Once". Entonces cada vez que quieras hacer algo, debes decirlo y hacer aquella actividad. La vida es demasiado corta para dejarla pasar._**

 ** _Nada más, mis queridos lectores, espero que si tienen una idea de alguna historia me la digan y la escribo como One-short. Si alguno aporta seria genial_**

 ** _Se despide Nina Chilena_** ** _J_**


	3. La princesa y el viajero

_**Holaaaaa denuevooooooo. Lamento mucho la tardanza pero estuve de vacaciones y en el sur no hay mucho internet. Pero estoy de vuelta y aquí les dejo otra historia Hiccstrid.**_

 _ **Espero que la disfruten**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-.-.-La princesa y el esclavo-.-.-**_

.

.

.

La reciente nombrada princesa de Burgglars se estaba preparando para otro día de liderazgo totalmente aburrido. No es que no le gustara ser princesa, solo que ella prefería la batalla y ser una gran guerrera, pero los cargos y su imagen se verían afectados si participaba en ella.

Su cabellera rubia atada con una trenza mediana que le recorría el costado derecho de la cabeza hasta terminar envuelta en un tomate que le ocupaba todo el cabello, con una corona dorada adornada con joyas plateadas que la hacía ser reconocida como la princesa de Burgglars, desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre.

Sus padres la habían dejado a cargo del castillo y del pueblo por unos meses a los 21 años. Ya que ella era la única heredera que había para obtener el cargo de líder por eso fue que la estaban preparando y la dejaron a cargo para así aprender a liderar y de paso conseguir a un esposo que haga el rol de rey...

 _Si, a esa edad._

Usaba un vestido color celeste claro, largo y con muchos detalles significativos de la realeza, mientras que en su mano izquierda cargaba el cetro, completamente decorado con joyas plateadas, que debía llevar toda próxima reina.

A su lado siempre iban sus damas, Lady Ruffnut y Lady Heather, cada una a un lado de la reina para estar a sus servicios, aunque ella estuviera en desacuerdo en tener sirvientes en todo momento...

Las tres iban caminando animadamente por los enormes pasillos de la ciudad cuando un soldado de la realeza se les acercó para dar noticias del exterior.

—Princesa Astrid, necesito que me acompañe a las afueras del castillo, es de suma importancia— informó el soldado.

—Ya voy, gracias por avisar Sir John— respondió. Este hizo una leve reverencia y salió de ahí.

Sin más que decir, las tres jóvenes salieron del castillo para ver de qué se trataban las nuevas noticias. Al salir del castillo se dieron cuenta de que muchos soldados estaban rodeando y apuntando con sus lanzas hacia algo negro… al no poder distinguir el objeto se acercaron y los sirvientes de la reina le hicieron camino para que pasase.

—Princesa Astrid, no se acerque mucho, podría ser peligroso—dijo un soldado entre la multitud.

Pero al parecer ese concejo no fue escuchado, Astrid se destacaba por ser una mujer terca que casi no escuchaba, al menos cuando no le importaba mucho. Por tanto, se siguió acercando al objeto negro y divisó… ¿escamas? Y… ¿una cola?... al pensar en que podría ser… se dio cuenta de que esa cosa misteriosa era un…

 _Dragón_

Criaturas místicas que creyeron nunca tener la oportunidad de ver. Sabían que existían, pero nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de ver uno. Quiso seguir acercándose, pero esa criatura, al sentir los pasos de la princesa, se despertó luego de estar inconsciente y se puso en guardia, se levanto para ver retadoramente a las personas que tenían alrededor.

Pero al levantarse, la heredera y todos los demás se dieron cuenta de que había algo, o más bien, alguien entre las patas del dragón que parecía estar inconsciente. Eso quiere decir que esta criatura negra lo está protegiendo. _Increíble,_ pensaron muchos...

Mientras que el dragón les seguía gruñendo, los soldados no dejaban de apuntar, en caso de que se lanzara contra la reina. Pero luego, eso cambio, la persona que estaba debajo de él se comenzó a mover, estaba despertando. Al estar completamente despierto se percató de la situación, aún algo mareado por el golpe le dijo a su dragón que se calmara y se levantó. Dejando a todos verlo, menos su rostro que estaba siendo protegido por un casco, similar a la criatura negra.

Llevaba una especie de armadura negra y su pie izquierdo… faltaba, al menos de la pantorrilla hacia abajo. Todos estaban atónitos al "intruso" amigo de un dragón. —Por favor, no disparen, venimos en paz, y este es Toothless, es inofensivo—dijo con voz algo cansada.

La princesa quería saber quién era este sujeto por lo que le mandó a quitarse el casco, antes de que otro soldado la interrumpiera al decir sus órdenes.

—Hombre desconocido—comenzó a decir— que provienes de tierras lejanas, si dices que vienes en paz te creeré, pero quítate ese casco, quiero verte para poder confiar—dijo con voz firme, pero algo dulce a la vez.

El desconocido diviso a la proveniente de aquella voz y no dudó que era la reina o princesa de estas tierras, por lo que no dudo ni un segundo más y lentamente se fue quitando el casco, se inclinó un poco y al sacarse su casco se arregló levemente el cabello y levantó la vista, conectándola con la de la rubia, para luego colocarse en posición de propuesta y bajó la mirada, haciendo una respetuosa reverencia. El dragón imitó a su amo y agacho la cabeza, cosa que sorprendió a todos, ya que al parecer estas criaturas también podían ser respetuosas.

—Levántate, por favor—le dijo, aún no se acostumbraba a tanta formalidad—Dime, ¿que necesitas viajero?—

—Necesito si sería capaz de darme alojamiento, ya sea algún lugar para dormir, hemos dado un gran viaje para salvarnos. Nuestra isla, Berk fue completamente quemada por piratas, nosotros fuimos incapaces de protegernos, no queda nada en nuestra isla y… nosotros dos fuimos los únicos en sobrevivir—dijo con tristeza viendo a su dragón que ya se encontraba sentado como un pequeño cachorro—Si no es alguna molestia— musitó aun con tristeza, no quería sonar aprovechador.

A la princesa le pareció un hombre bueno asique accedió, aparte de que… aunque no lo digiera, le pareció algo atractivo. Bueno, muy atractivo. El modo en el que su cabello castaño se movía por el viento era… era…

—Su majestad —escuchó— ¿dónde se quedará este huérfano?— susurró John viendo al viajero de Berk, sintiendo algo de lastima por él.

—Él ya no es un viajero… es nuestro invitado—dijo mirando al castaño con una leve sonrisa.

.

.

 _ **-3 meses después—**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

No lo podía creer, Astrid no lo podía creer, no creía lo que le decían… ¿de verdad Hiccup era capaz de algo como eso? No lo sabía. Estaba consciente de que no se conocían mucho pero… ella confiaba en él y no era capaz de creer lo que había escuchado de parte de algunos súbditos como Dagur.

Simplemente no lo _quería_ creer.

Al ser princesa y próximamente reina, debía tomar decisiones por el bien de todos, aunque eso le costara o no estuviera totalmente desacuerdo. Y esta era una de las peores cosas que debía hacer. Astrid con otros dos soldados mas caminaban rápidamente hacia la habitación donde se hospedaba el castaño con su dragón y entró sin siquiera tocar.

Ahí estaba, en su escritorio haciendo algunos dibujos o escribiendo algo… la verdad ahora no le importaba. Por el nivel del golpe de la puerta el castaño se colocó de pie y volteo, dejando a la vista su pecho. Se había sacado la camisa por el calor que hacía en esos días, pero no le tomó importancia que la reina lo estuviera viendo con un semblante de… ¿decepción?, ¿tristeza? ¿Qué se suponía que estaba pasado por la mente de la rubia?

No lo sabía.

La rubia lo seguía mirando mientras que él hizo una leve reverencia, aunque a su majestad no le agradara. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista captó que los guardias se le acercaron y lo tomaron por los hombros para cruzarle los brazos por la espalda, cosa que lo confundió aún más.

—Hi-Hiccup Haddock, quedas detenido por robo de materiales de la realeza—mencionó la princesa de Bugglars sin poder verlo y con la mirada fija en el suelo.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero yo no he robado!—dijo desesperado, pero fue brutalmente callado por los guardias que le torcieron más los brazos causándole un dolor agudo. La reina había logrado tener una conexión con el castaño, cosa que le causaba un fuerte dolor en el corazón verlo en dolor. —Por favor princesa Astrid, debe creerme, yo no le he robado su majestad— sus ojos verde bosque le rogaban que le creyera pero ella no era capaz de defenderlo, no podía. Aún siendo la princesa y futura reina.

—Si me permite comentar, Mi Reina—se escuchó una voz fuera de la habitación—Yo lo condenaría al calabozo para que muera de hambre y de soledad.

—Calla Alvin—demandó—Yo soy la princesa y yo decidiré—

— ¿De verdad princesa?—otra voz se pudo escuchar y de pronto un hombre delgado se apareció, cosa que la Reina reconoció como Dagur, el segundo al mando del ejército—Porque… a nadie le gustará que este delincuente—apuntó hacia el castaño— esté merodeando por la ciudad, y tampoco al concejo, que por cierto le tiene un mensaje. Son dos opciones de arreglar esta situación… una es condenarlo a muerte— esa noticia heló la sangre de la futura reina y el de Hiccup, que seguía firmemente sujeto por los hombros—O… mandarlo al calabozo y que reciba un fuerte castigo… el resto del consejo solo le dio esas opciones, y usted sabe como yo que debe obedecerlas a pesar de ser la reina. —dijo con tono casi burlón.

Astrid tenía el corazón totalmente apretado, no quería hacerle esto a Hiccup… pero si el consejo se llegaba a enterar que lo desobedecía… podría perder el puesto de princesa y dejar su poder a cualquier desconocido…

—Será sometido al calabozo—dijo con tono firme, aunque por dentro se esté derrumbando— Es mi última palabra—

—Buena decisión, princesa Astrid— felicitó Alvin.

Los soldados empujaron a Hiccup fuera de la habitación, este último mencionado le dirigió una última mirada a la princesa en tono de suplica, pero ella solo reprimió las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir y desvió la mirada. Cuando finalmente estuvo sola en la habitación, por entrometida, se acercó al escritorio que le había dado a Hiccup y vio su trabajo. No era común que un extraño habitara en el castillo, pero ese castaño le daba un eje de seguridad y de confianza. No sabía por qué confió en él desde el primer minuto en el que lo vio, pero… solo sucedió.

Habían muchos bocetos, escritos y dibujos de diferentes cosas, pero uno le llamó la atención… era un hermoso dibujo de… ¿ella? No lo creía, era su imagen, su rostro… completamente bien dibujado, como si de una imagen se tratara. Estaba con su típica trenza atada a un tomate alto, sentada en el jardín viendo el atardecer… ¿Cuándo y cómo fue capaz de dibujarla de esa manera tan magnífica? No sabía que el castaño tuviera tanto talento artístico… pero eso ya no importaba, ya nunca lo podría volver a ver, y tampoco a sus dibujos. Con una última lágrima… guardo el dibujo en uno de los cajones y se levantó para salir de ahí…

.

.

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas y media desde que Hiccup había sido llevado al calabozo, donde estuvo atado de manos a su espalda sin alimento alguno, con su fiel dragón a un lado suyo, igualmente encadenado.

Era media noche y todos estaban cansados, Hiccup al ver que los soldados estaban dormidos decidió comenzar a moverse para darle una especie de señal a su amigo. Este se despertó y con su cola la agitó logrando liberarla y con sus largas y letales uñas logró romper la cadena de sus patas delanteras para luego destrozar las traseras. Ya de pie preó un plasma que derritió por completo las cadenas quedando totalmente libre.

Vio a su mejor amigo humano y decidió ayudarlo para salir de ahí…

.

.

John corría como un enloquecido a dar nuevas y preocupantes noticias al ejercito del castillo. Cuando llego a donde estaban todos solo comenzó a gritas, no había tiempo de callarlos a todos.

— ¡Nuestra princesa ha sido secuestrada!—gritó con desesperación.

Esta noticia captó la atención de todos incluso a los que estaban más alejados del resto. Comenzaron a acercarse al muchacho que gritó tal cosa.

— ¿Estás seguro John?— preguntó uno de los presentes.

—Me acaban de entregar esta carta—y sacó una carta que estaba dentro de un sin nombre… justo cuando la sacó de su pantalón, otro soldado se la arrebató desesperado y la comenzó a leer en voz alta.

 _Que tal queridos amigos_

 _No saben quién soy pero yo si se quienes son ustedes. Fueron unos completos idiotas en creer mi fabulosa mentira de que aquel castaño era el ladrón del castillo._

 _Pero eso no interesa… ¿quieren saber dónde está su linda princesita?_

 _Bueno… ella está conmigo en un lugar donde jamás la podrán encontrar, si la quieren recuperar… deberán entregarme el poder del castillo y el pueblo a cambio de ella._

 _Si no me lo entregan… ella moriré, tienen 2 días para tomar la decisión._

 _Atte: Dagur y Alvin_

El soldado terminó de leer la carta y captó que a todos se le había helado la sangre, estaban todos atónitos sin saber que hacer… según la reina y rey de esta isla su deber era proteger y cuidar la isla como a su hija, Astrid. Pero si no hacían el intercambio… mataría a la única heredera de la isla.

.

.

Todo estaba oscuro, el aroma de aquel lugar desconocido era espantoso y no estaba cómoda. Se encontraba de pie, al parecer, en el centro de una habitación y con las manos atadas a la espalda. Sintió que alguien se le acercaba y sintió su respiración contra su cuello. Luego unas manos se acercando a su cabeza rubia y le quitaron la venda de los ojos. La rubia logró divisar a un trió de hombres que estaban usando una especie de mascara, claramente, parta ocultar su identidad.

Capté que me miraron y se burlaron de mí, pero luego uno se me acercó y quedó a una distancia decente, para comenzar a hablar. —Linda princesa… dame tu reino a cambio de tu libertad—su voz era tranquila pero se notaba un toque de burla y enojo.

—Jamás—escupí

—Como quieras—dijo—Traigan al nuevo—gritó

De la puerta apareció otro hombre con un hacha en la mano. Era algo pero no se le notaba nada como para reconocerlo. No reconocía a nadie. Estaba nerviosa y asustada, aunque nunca lo mencionara. — ¿Quién eres?— preguntó la princesa furiosa al hombre que había gritado para traer al nuevo. —oh, lo lamento princesa, me presentaré—y se quitó el casco.

Dagur.

La princesa, con rostro sorprendido logró atraer más risas burlonas. Luego, los demás también se sacaron el casco menos el que acababa de entrar a la habitación y pudo reconocer rostros.

Dagur, Alvin, Eret y… Drago.

Un antiguo guerrero que logró traicionar al rey y por esa razón fue desterrado, pero por culpa de los dioses… se encontraba delante de ella. Era un completo asesino loco y sin misericordia…

—Pareces sorprendida princesa—se burló Eret.

No mencionó palabra. Estaba muy sorprendida. Se sentía sola, traicionada y… perdida. No sabía qué hacer, no tenía a donde ir… no tenía a nadie para que la ayudara.

—Última oportunidad princesa… dame tu reino—

—Antes muerta—respondió firme.

—Está bien… novato—mencionó al recién llegado—has tu trabajo. — mencionó recibiendo una leve reverencia de su esclavo... este mencionado se fue acercando lentamente a la rubia donde ella fue retrocediendo. Mientras esto pasaba, los demás comenzaron a retirar de la sala para tomar aire y para que el novato hiciera su trabajo en paz.

Astrid seguía retrocediendo lentamente mientras que veía como el extraño acercaba su hacha a su cuello, aún con esa mascara que protegía su identidad. Cuando su espalda chocó con la pared supo que estaba acorralada, con el peor de los destinos a punto de suceder y justo frente a ella.

—Tú sabrás que hacer, novato… solo… no dejes huellas de asesinato—Alvin mencionó y se retiró por completo.

Al escuchar eso, las lágrimas de la rubia ya estaban a punto de salir. Había decepcionado y fallado al mandato de sus padres, el de proteger y cuidar a todos… estaba perdida. Agachó la mirada para no ver su muerte venir y cerró los ojos fuertemente. El extraño se le acercó aún más y… quitó el hacha de su cuello para que luego susurrar—ptss, Astrid… soy yo—susurró el desconocido y decidió mirarlo. Divisó unos ojos verde bosque… los mismos que la volvían loca. Abrió los ojos como platos no creyéndose a quien tenía en frente.

El "desconocido" se quitó el casto y su hipótesis se hiso correcta.

 _Era Hiccup._

Este le sonreía levemente y esto hizo que no aguantara más y se lanzara al cuello del castaño, rodeándolo para darle un fuerte abrazo. Un _muy_ fuerte abrazo. Le rodeo el cuello y al parecer se lo apretó demasiado porque luego escuchó—Emm… As-trid no res-pi-ro—con un tono risueño. Las lágrimas que salieron se fueron acabando para dejar pasar una sonrisa y una mini risita.

 _Estaba a salvo_

Estaba tan feliz de verlo que no se dio cuenta de que el brazo de su salvador estaba rodeada en su cintura pegándolo a él. — ¿Cómo fue que me encontraste?—preguntó en un susurro.

—Luego te lo digo, ahora hay que escapar—

Emitió un extraño sonido para luego escuchar el típico sonido de furia nocturna en pleno vuelo, para dejar pasar a una explosión. Unos cuantos minutos más notaron que la puerta se abrió abruptamente dejando ver a un dragón negro.

 _Toothless_

Sonrió para sí misma al ver que Hiccup no venia solo. Aún con cuerpos pegados se dieron cuenta en el modo en el que estaban. _Completamente pegados, cuerpo a cuerpo._ Se separaron levemente para evitar que el sonrojo aumentara. —Vamos princesa, no hay mucho tiempo—dijo Hiccup

Esta sin responder siguió a Hiccup y se subió en Toothless. _Por primera vez._ Se sujetó de la cintura de Hiccup que iba delante de ella y se sujetó con fuerza. Salieron volando, esquivando a los guardias, que no eran muchos y finalmente saliendo afuera. Ya era de noche por lo cual era más fácil escapar, ya que era más difícil ser percibidos.

Sobrevolaron las nubes y la rubia, al captar que ya no había peligro, decidió agradecerle y disculparse con su salvador.

—Lo la-lamento Hiccup, por todo—le dijo al oído.

—No lo sientas Astrid, ya no importa, solo importa que estés bien—

Disconforme con la respuesta… quería disculparse de verdad. Había cometido un terrible error. Culparlo de algo que no había hecho, algo que encontró totalmente injusto.

Hiccup, al notar que la princesa no estaba conforme con la disculpa, colocó al dragón en modo de que volara solo y casi se dio la vuelta completa, quedando frente a Astrid para hablar mejor con ella.

—No te preocupes princesa—dijo respetuoso—de verdad que no me importa, ese no fue tu error, ellos te engañaron para hacerlo—le sonrió

— ¡Pero yo fui la causante de llevarte al calabozo! ¿Por qué luego de eso aún me quisiste ayudar?—preguntó con un eje de confusión y desesperación.

—Porque eres importante para mí—dijo viéndola a los ojos

—Pero… ¿por qué?—

—Porque me gustas Astrid—confesó al fin.

.

.

Stormfly, otra sirvienta y mejor amiga de la princesa, estaba corriendo de un lado al otro intentando conseguir información de su amiga. Necesitaba saber de ella, temía por su salud y seguridad, pero nadie lograba contarle lo que había pasado…

Estaba tan nerviosa que al amanecer, quiso tomar un poco de aire y se levantó rápidamente para salir. Ya a las afueras del castillo, a poco de pasar la puerta que la separaba del pueblo notó una mancha negra en el claro cielo. Cuando la figura se iba acercando notó que era… Toothless, el dragón de Hiccup.

El dragón aterrizó cerca de ella y vio que Hiccup estaba sentado en el y con… la princesa detrás de él. No podía estar más feliz. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se le apareció por su rostro y corrió a abrazar a su amiga.

— ¡Astrid! ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?— preguntó desesperada

Ella solo se bajo de Toothless con ayuda de Hiccup y la miro para responderle—es una larga historia, ahora por favor búscame algo para tomar, y a Hiccup—dijo señalándolo—prepara su habitación con Heather, él se quedará en el castillo, a orden mía— le sonrió y también al castaño, el cual le devolvió la sonrisa.

Stormfly, con mucho gusto, cumplió las órdenes de su princesa y se fue. Al estar a las afueras del castillo pero no en el pueblo… estaban solos y decidieron ir a mirar los jardines del castillo. Unos hermosos jardines verdes con piletas blancas y flores de todos los colores. Pasaron por un puente blanco brillante con forma de media luna (los típicos de película XD) donde se detuvieron para mirar el mini rio que pasaba por debajo de ellos.

Al estar un tiempo así, Hiccup colocó sus antebrazos en la baranda para ponerse más cómodo mientras que la princesa se quedaba totalmente de pie junto a él. Luego de un silencio cómodo y de paz decidió expresarse.

—Muchas gracias por salvarme la vida, Hiccup, nunca me cansaré de decírtelo—le agradeció de corazón y le izo una reverencia en forma de gratitud.

Este algo sorprendido por ese acto, se enderezó y se colocó frente a la princesa que lo miraba con una sonrisa sincera.

—No es necesario tanta formalidad, princesa Astrid—

—Por favor, dime Astrid— corrigió

—Está bien, Astrid—le sonrió

—La verdad es que me ayudaste mucho con mi "pequeño" secuestro—bufó—siempre estaré en deuda y por eso espero que aceptes mi oferta de quedarte a vivir en mi castillo. —ofreció

Al castaño le impactó esa noticia. ¿Vivir en su castillo? Era uno de los más grandes honores que le han ofrecido, y sería una ofensa no aceptar.

—Con mucho gusto Astrid— respondió y ambos se sonrieron.

—Es la única forma de agradecerte—mencionó y su rostro se entristeció levemente.

—No tienes porque agradecerme, además vivir en tu castillo será un gran honor, sobre todo si es el hogar de una increíble persona—confesó

Esa confesión le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago y una sonrisa se le cruzó por el rostro, eso le dio más confianza y decidió seguir hablando.

—Pusiste tu vida en peligro por mí, y eso nunca te lo podré pagar, ni siquiera viviendo en mi castillo—dijo aún algo entristecida.

—Astrid—le rodeo el cuello con las palmas de sus manos de manera suave—debes relajarte, solo piensa que estamos bien y que estoy bien, nada más importa—le sonrió.

Esto le hizo sentir mejor y se relajó dejándose llevar por las manos suaves que se encontraban en su cuello. No supieron cuando pasó pero sus rostros se comenzaron a acercar, estaban a centímetros y sus labios a milímetros, ambos moviendo sus rostros hacia adelante.

— ¡Astrid! Ya arreglé la habitación—llegó corriendo Stormfly haciendo que la pareja se separara lo más rápido posible y con el rostro completamente rojo.

—Gracias Stormfly—mencionó y vio como su amiga se iba, al parecer no se había dado cuenta del momento en el que llegó.

Se quedaron en silencio, pero no alcanzó a ser incomodo, cuando volteó a donde el castaño, este solo se le acercó para luego sujetarla por la cintura de manera suave. Astrid se puso algo nerviosa pero no se alejó, cosa que Hiccup notó y decidió continuar.

 _La besó._

Fue un beso que fue suave, lento y algo apasionado. Probando los labios ajenos que tanto habían deseado. Rodeo su cuello mientras que él la apretaba mas contra su cuerpo alargando el beso.

Se separaron jadeando levemente y se miraron a los ojos. Ambos se perdían en los ojos del otro hasta que Hiccup habló

—Te amo Astrid—le sonrió—Pero al ser de la realeza debo llamarte de una manera diferente—dijo para colocar expresión pensativa coas que le causó algo de gracia a la princesa que esperaba ansiosa por como la llamaría—Mmm… te diré My Lady— concluyó.

Y la volvió a besar.

.

.

.

 _ **Bueno auqui esta el siguiente cap. Lamento la tardanza pero el tiempo vuela.**_

 _ **También quiero decir que muchas gracias a las personas que me dejar reviews, la verdad que eso me sube mucho el ánimo asique espero seguir recibiendo y si quieren que haga otro cap de algún tema… solo déjenlo en los reviews o me lo dicen por PM**_

 _ **Muchas gracias y nos leemos**_

 _ **Se despide Nina Chilena**_


	4. Me voy enamorando

_**Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza pero tuve un retiro de colegio y estuve fuera.**_

 _ **Nada más que decir solo que este cap está basado en "me voy enamorando" de Tino y Nacho, espero que puedan ver el video. Es súper bonito**_

 _ **IMPORTANTE: Para que no se confundan entre la letra de la canción las que estén en cursiva son recuerdos DIFERENTES por lo que a veces estarán en un aparte y luego en otra porque son recuerdos.**_

 _ **¡Disfruten!**_

.

.

.

 _ **-.-.-Me voy enamorando-.-.-**_

.

.

.

" _Aprovecha la vida, que solo se vive una vez"_

Astrid es una chica de 20 años que sufre de cáncer desde pequeña… desde los 10 años aproximadamente, de ojos celestes como el cielo y su cabello solía ser rubio, pero por causa de esta enfermedad lo perdió por completo, por eso siempre usaba pañuelo colorido en la cabeza que le confinaba con los ojos.

Pero eso significaba que viva deprimida por su vida, todo lo contrario. La gozaba como podía. Opinaba positivo, con alegría, le gustaba ayudar…

Y sobre todo… le gustaba un chico. Un chico que ahora tiene 21 años de edad que iba con ella a la escuela. La ayudaba en lo que tuviera problemas, en los estudios, o cuando tenía que ir al hospital, o a veces la veía caminado por la calle y le ofrecía llevarla… en fin… _la quería y estaba enamorado._

 _._

Se conocieron por estar afuera de la sala del director de la escuela, para ese entonces tenían unos 15 años, cuando por primera vez se comenzaron a hablar, pero eso no significaba que no se conocieran desde antes. Ambos se gustaban sin decirlo desde los 13 años.

Volviendo a la vez que se conocieron… así ocurrió como ella se convirtió en su novia oficial a los 17 años. Todo partió con una canción.

 _Su canción favorita…_

 _._

 _._

 _Años atrás…_

Estaba en mis clases de música, lo que me encantaba hacer durante mi tiempo libre y era tocar la guitarra con unos cuantos compañeros más… estaba tan sumido en tocar una canción con mi guitarra, que luego noté que algunos de mis compañeros se estaban riendo de mi… ya que habían dejado de tocar y me comenzaron a escuchar, no sabía si era por mi canción u otra cosa, pero no me importó, le resté importancia y seguí tocando con una sonrisa.

Sonrisa que no duró mucho ya que escuché el timbre del colegio sonar… hora de irme.

Empaqué mis cosas y tomé mi mochila para salir de ahí. Caminando por los pasillos de la escuela encontré una puerta donde antes de tocar miré para los lados a ver si alguien me seguía o se aproximaba. Al no haber nadie, toqué la puerta y unos amigos míos me abrieron, cuales reconocí que eran Tuffnut y Fishlegs, el primero era rubio y alto y el otro tenía poco cabello rubio y era más regordido. Ellos volvieron a entrar a la sala y antes de que yo entrara miré de nuevo a los lados como no venía nadie, entré cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Había muchos chicos y chicas de nuestra edad sentada formando un círculo con una botella en el medio… sip, jugaríamos a la botella. (Para los que nunca han jugado o no saben de que se trata, todos se sientan en un circulo y una de las personas gira la botella y donde la boca de la botella termine apuntando, debes darle y un beso a esa persona)

Me senté junto con mis amigos y vi que Astrid estaba delante de mí mirándome con una sonrisa, y se la devolví. Me gustaba mucho esa chica, me gustaba ya que aparte de ser hermosa, era muy fuerte, me refiero a que a pesar de su enfermedad ella miraba su vida con una sonrisa.

Volviendo a la realidad note Astrid tenía la botella en manos asique eso significaba que ella partía el juego…

.

.

 _Horas después…_

Yo estaba fuera de la sala del director, esperando hablar con él porque me había metido en problemas.

Luego una chica de ojos azules con un hermoso pañuelo morado en la cabeza, que reconocí como Astrid, venía hacia mí junto con un profesor que la llevaba sujeta del brazo… al parecer se había metido en problemas y sabía que era verdad ya que yo había estado con ella cuando nos descubrieron. Cuando se sentó a un lado mío me coloqué mi capucha para que no me viera el rostro.

Había olvidado decirlo… yo tenía un ojo morado. Luego les explicaré porqué. Cuando ya estaba sentada a un lado mío y el profesor se fue, ella me reconoció.

— ¡Hiccup! ¿Cómo estás?— no respondí de inmediato ya que la verdad es que era una persona muy tímida que no hablaba mucho. Y era increíble que la chica que quiero en el mundo me estubiera hablando, pero no quería que me viera, no con un ojo morado.

Aún sin hablar, ella me dijo que no teníamos por qué estar esperando al director que estaba con algunas personas en su oficina, sino que era mejor escaparnos… por lo que me agarró del brazo y prácticamente me arrastró a otro lugar, le dije que no era buena idea pero luego pensé…

¿Qué importa? Entonces la seguí. Y al momento de seguirla comienza nuestra canción.

 _Esa canción que representa y me recuerda todos nuestros momentos juntos cuando nos escapamos del director…_

 _ **.**_

" _ **ooohhhhh uuuhoooo**_

 _ **Me voy enamorando**_

 _ **Ooohhhhh uuuhoooo**_

 _ **Me voy, me voy enamorando"**_

Luego de golpearme en el ojo, Astrid me llevó a la enfermería de la escuela donde me senté en la camilla y me curaba, me sonreí y yo le sonreía devuelta. Ella me cuidaba y me quería, me trataba con tanto cariño que debía devolvérselo.

–Gracias Astrid, por cuidarme-

" _ **Apenas nos vimos,**_

 _ **Sé que nos sentimos, brutal.**_

 _ **Y a mí me tiene mal".**_

Antes de golpearme, cuando yo rodeé la botella, la boca de la botella apuntó a… la chica que estaba al lado de Astrid.

-rayos-.

Ella se burlaba de mí con una sonrisa y la apuntaba a ella, diciéndome que era a la otra chica que le debía dar el beso.

Estaba decepcionado un centímetro más y… bueno nada que hacerle. Me acerqué a la otra chica y la bese medio segundo, cuando luego noté que Astrid me miraba con cara picarona con un toque de burla.

" _ **Y tú sonreías,**_

 _ **Seguros sabias… lo que a los dos**_

 _ **Nos iba a pasar."**_

Íbamos caminando un sábado por el parque para comprarnos un helado. Cuando lo compramos comenzamos a hablar mientras que pasábamos a un lado de unas chicas y chicos que se encontraban pintando unos autos de manera colorida y un a construcción que era como un jardín infantil. Ahí fue donde ella me besó la mejilla

-Gracias Astrid por acompañarme y hacerme compañía-

" _ **Esta es mi forma de decirte hoy**_

 _ **A donde tú digas voy."**_

Fuimos al cine a ver una película, ya ni me acuerdo cual era, solo recuerdo que estaba muy a gusto con su compañía. Me lanzaste las palomitas a mi cara y yo también lo hice, haciéndote la revancha. Nos reíamos, se reía, su hermosa risa, su sonrisa… haría cualquier cosa para que no dejara de sonreír.

" _ **Hay un lugar, tan especial.**_

 _ **Donde yo contigo quisiera estar.**_

 _ **Ese lugar, tan especial.**_

 _ **Donde si quieres nos besamos, y me voy enamorando."**_

Subimos a un edificio y estábamos en el techo de este. Mirábamos el atardecer y el paisaje donde había algunos árboles, edificios y casas. Nos acercamos a la baranda y gritamos con las manos alzadas al cielo. Me comentaste que sentías la libertad.

Cuando terminamos te abracé por la cintura y colocaste tu cabeza en mi hombro, para luego ponerte delante de mí y colocar la punta de tu dedo en la punta de mi nariz mientras me decías unas cuantas cosas

" _ **me voy enamorando"**_

 _ **ooohhhhh uuuhoooo**_

 _ **Me voy enamorando**_

 _ **Ooohhhhh uuuhoooo"**_

Salimos a comer a un pequeño lugar al aire libre. Nos pedimos unas tostadas y recuerdo que te gustaron mucho, incluso te pediste otra ronda. Pero no importaba, yo te pagaba porque te quería ver feliz. Las malteadas estaban deliciosas, me las comentaste muchas veces y te lo agradezco.

Te reías de cada cosa que decía y eso me alegraba Me encantaba hacerte reír.

" _ **Me voy, me voy enamorando**_

 _ **ooohhhhh uuuhoooo"**_

Era Domingo y nos sentamos a las orillas de una laguna, tu laguna preferida. Donde jugábamos con "yoyos". Recuerdo que te enredaste con el cordón e intentabas arreglarlo mientras te reías. Te quise ayudar a desenredarlo y tú aceptaste mi ayuda.

–Gracias por dejar ayudarte-

" _ **Me voy enamorando**_

 **Ooohhhhh uuuhoooo"**

Un día amaneciste mal y te llevaron al hospital, al recibir tu llamada no dudé más y salté de mi cama dispuesto a verte. No podía manejar ya que tenía solo 15 años. Era de noche pero no me importaba, por lo que partí corriendo al hospital. Daba gracias que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras. No me importaba estar cansado, solo seguía corriendo.

Te vi recostada en una camilla, con algunos aparatos enchufados a tu nariz para ayudarte a respirar, manos y tenías un rostro cansado, pero tu sonrisa seguía ahí. Te tomé de la mano y me agradecías la compañía, y yo te respondía que te la merecías y que debías descansar, al quedarte dormida tu sonrisa jamás desapareció.

" _ **No sé si es el escote en tu espalda,**_

 _ **O si será lo corta e´ tu falda,**_

 _ **Esas curvas tienen un hook que a mí,**_

 _ **Me atrapa"**_

Saliste unos días después del hospital, completamente nueva. Estabas más feliz que nunca y dabas gracias por tener un día más de vida. Estabas escuchando tu canción favorita con los audífonos ¿recuerdas? La que nos unió. Mientras que yo tocaba la guitarra y te sonreía.

Venía el coro y tú te alegraste aún más. Te subiste a la orilla de la pileta y comentaste a bailar dando gracias por un nuevo día. Las personas te sonreían y yo también.

" _ **Sobre tus alas yo despego mi vuelo,**_

 _ **Bailar contigo pegaito yo quiero,**_

 _ **Tú me llevas en tus brazos hasta el cielo."**_

Cuando aun estábamos en la escuela jugando a la botella, me tocaba de nuevo. Giré la botella orando para que me tocaras tú.

" _ **Quisiera estar.**_

 _ **Ese lugar, tan especial,**_

 _ **Donde si quieres nos besamos,**_

 _ **Y me voy enamor"Ese lugar tan especial,**_

 _ **Donde yo contigo ando"**_

Me fuiste a ver a una mini audición para ver si yo podría concursar el sábado en la tarde. Terminé de tocar y tú aplaudías sin parar. Un compañero encendió la televisión y estaban tocando tu canción favorita. Vi tu reacción, tus ojos brillaros, abriste la boca por la impresión y llevaste tus manos a tu pecho.

Comenzaste a bailar en el escenario y los demás te apoyaron, todos bailando y saltando con sonrisas en sus caras.

Te vi tan feliz ese día que ahí me di cuenta… sabía que regalo te podía dar.

" _ **ooohhhhh uuuhoooo**_

 _ **Me voy enamorando**_

 _ **Ooohhhhh uuuhoooo**_

 _ **Me voy, me voy enamorando"**_

El sábado era el concurso y yo me presenté, andaba con capucha y con mi guitarra en manos. Te vi en el público y te vi algo nerviosa.

No te preocupes.

Comencé a tocar y tus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al notar cual era la canciuon que escogí.

Si, esa misma.

Ahí comencé a cantar mientras el público estallaba en aplausos.

" _ **Ooohhhhh uuuhoooo**_

 _ **Me voy, me voy enamorando**_

 _ **Ooohhhhh uuuhoooo"**_

Al terminar esa parte de la canción toqué con más fuerza para parar y sacarme la capucha donde ahora sí que estabas sorprendida, me había rapado. Quería parecerme a ti y con esa forma creí que sería la correcta, te salieron un par de lágrimas, lagrimas de felicidad. No podías creer que yo me hubiera cortado el pelo por ti.

Pero así fue.

Seguí tocando mientras que el telón se abría revelando unas letras brillantes que decían "me voy enamorando" mientras que el coro también cantaba con emoción y el público no dejaba de aplaudir.

" _ **Ooohhhhh uuuhoooo**_

 _ **Me voy, me voy enamorando**_

 _ **Ooohhhhh uuuhoooo"**_

Luego de cantar una parte las puertas del fondo se abrieron revelando a dos cantantes, cantantes de "me voy enamorando" te volteaste y tu rostro no podía estar más sorprendido. Te llevaste las manos a la boca para evitar el grito.

Como sabía que los amabas, decidí escribirles para ver si había la posibilidad de que vinieran a verte.

Los artistas de tu canción favorita eran tus ídolos, tu sueño siempre fue verlos en persona y oírlos cantar… bueno… aquí tienes tu regalo.

" _ **Brutal, brutal, esto me parece genial,**_

 _ **Tu tiene un movimiento demasiado animal,**_

 _ **Tu tiene' un swing, y un movimiento demasiado animal.**_

 _ **Tú me provoca un sentimiento de carácter sensual,**_

 _ **Tú Eres una señorita original."**_

Tu rostro representaba alegría, seguías aplaudiendo mientras que ellos se subían conmigo al escenario.

" _ **Usted por la galaxia me tiene volando,**_

 _ **Yo siento que las nubes estoy acariciando,**_

 _ **Y que de ti me voy enamorando."**_

Giré la botella una vez más porque era mi turno de jugar. Y adivina que… me tocaste tú. Te sonreí mientras que tu también y me mirabas con tus hermosos ojos celeste.

Cuando estábamos en el concurso y los artistas estaban a un lado mío ellos te apuntaron para que nos acompañaras. No te lo podías creer pero sin pensar te levantaste y corriste hacia ellos y hacia mí.

" _ **Me voy enamorando**_

 _ **Ooohhhhh uuuhoooo**_

 _ **Me voy, me voy enamorando"**_

Los abrazaste con una inmensa sonrisa por un largo tiempo, me gustaba verte feliz, espero que te haya gustado mi regalo.

Cuando estábamos en la escuela, me acerqué a ti para poder besarte ya que debíamos respetar las normas del juego… hace mucho que he esperado poder acercarme a ti y besarte… ahora mi sueño se está por cumplir.

" _ **Ooohhhhh uuuhoooo**_

 _ **Me voy enamorando**_

 _ **Ooohhhhh uuuhoooo"**_

Luego de abrazarlos te lanzaste hacia mí y me besaste con afán- me agradecías el regalo. ¡Vaya! al parecer ellos te contaron que fui yo el de la sorpresa. Pero qué más da.

Te estaba besando y nada me hacía mas feliz.

 _ **.**_

¿Recuerdan mi golpe en el ojo? Bueno esto duele admitirlo pero ella fue la que lo ocasionó y aunque sea extraño decirlo… lo agradezco.

Cuando yo te estaba besando en la escuela, unos profesores entraron justo en ese minuto chillando como locos por vernos juntos, todos intentamos correr pero cuando te levantaste me golpeaste con tu rodilla en el ojo, _pero no te culpo_. Me atraparon y me llevaron a la sala del director donde me quedé esperando y luego tú llegaste y me reconociste.

Sip, ahí partió todo. Gracias a ese golpe _… encontré a la persona perfecta._

Nunca la dejaré ir, por más de su enfermedad… me quedaré con ella hasta el fin de sus días.

Siempre te veía ahí, vestida con el uniforme del colegio, con su pañuelo en la cabeza, con sus ojos celestes como el mar… y siempre feliz al escuchar su canción favorita. Ahí te vi, tan preciosas como siempre y me di cuenta de que te amaba. _"Ante cualquier enfermedad no existe remedio o tratamiento más efectivo que el amor"_

.

.

.

 _ **Dedicada a todos como dice al final de la canción "el amor les llega a todos"**_

 _ **Y de nuevo… LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA pero por el colegio, retiros, campeonatos y todo… me hicieron imporsible escribir (además que estoy escribiendo una historia larga y quiero adelantar unos cuantos capítulos para luego no atrasarme… porque hay veces que no logro escribir)**_

 _ **Espero que lo entiendan.**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego**_


	5. El incendio junto a mi héroe

**_Hola de nuevo gente._**

 ** _Aquí les dejo otro AU one-short. Esta mini historia está basada en hechos reales, con algunas modificaciones. Pero la base en sí y "los personajes" son reales. (personajes de 21-22 años)_**

 ** _Espero que…_**

 ** _Lo disfruten_** ** _J_**

.

.

.

 ** _-.-.-El incendio junto a mi héroe-.-.-_**

.

.

.

Fuego.

Fuego.

Y más fuego.

Era lo único que lograba ver. Entre el humo negro, las cenizas, su habitación destrozada, y las llamas que se le acercaban, intentaba encontrar una salida.

Pero al parecer no la había.

Estaba atrapada en esa gran habitación, con su típica trenza completamente desarmada, estaba con su pijama que no era nada más ni nada menos que unas patas celestes claro que le llegaban gasta la rodilla y un camisón grande blanco con mangas cortas que decía con letras azules " _I love nadders_ " que le llegaba hasta mitad del muslo aproximadamente.

Los gritos de su madre se escuchaban de por afuera. Quería tirarse por la ventana para poder ir con su familia, pero habían dos problemas. Uno: que si se llegaba a lanzar por la ventana, seguramente terminaría internada en el hospital por varios años, su habitación estaba en el segundo piso, y su casa era, más bien una mansión. Y segundo: ni siquiera se podía mover o ver los pies. Estos se encontraban debajo de los escombros. No lograba verse de la cintura para abajo. Su enorme habitación estaba completamente destrozada, pero no le importaba. Solo quería estar con su madre y con su padre.

Sus ojos se le comenzaban a cerrar, las fuerzas se le iban, pero eso no dejó que no escurara a sus padres gritar "¡ _déjenme entrar! ¡Mi hija está ahí adentro! ¡Que alguien la ayude!_ " La desesperación la consumía. Llevaba más de 47 minutos dentro de su habitación y aún la ayuda no llegaba.

Sus sentidos le comenzaron a fallar. Sentía sus pulmones ardiendo, llegándose del humo tóxico provocado por el incendio. Sus piernas le dolían, pero no podía moverlas. Sus brazos estaban cansados de intentar arrastrarse para poder liberarse de los escombros…

Todo era inútil.

 _Pero esperen…_

Divisó un pedazo de madera que era de su cama… y sin fuego.

Perfecto.

Con sus brazos intentó alcanzarlo. Se estiró lo más que pudo, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras oraba por sentir la madera en su mano. Después de un par de intentos, lo consiguió. La madera era larga perfecta para hacer una palanca. La colocó a un lado de sus piernas y la hundió debajo de los escombros para luego poner otro pedazo de madera más corto y grueso en la mitad de este y así usar la madera larga como palanca, levantando los escombros levemente, pero lo suficiente como para lograr mover las piernas y con más esfuerzo, sacarlas de donde estaban.

Finalmente _libre._

Se paró con mucha dificultad por el dolor de sus piernas, que estaban con algo de su sangre, e intentó ir hacia la puerta… pero esta estaba completamente bloqueada. Su única opción de salir hacia el exterior estaba bloqueada, su única salida, su única salvación…

Esquivando las llamas logró llegara a la ventana para poder asomarse y tal vez lanzarse a pesar de las consecuencias… _mala idea._

Lo que Astrid no sabía era que el calentamiento del vidrio podía hacerlo estallar. Se acercó y miró por la ventana, vio que los bomberos habían llegado con los ruidos de las sirenas acompañándolos…

 _Finalmente._

Estaban sacando unas mangueras largas para poder apagar el fuego. Ahí se dio cuenta de que tenía que salir para que el agua no la botara al suelo, ya que la presión del agua al salir era capaz de sacar a aproximadamente 13 hombres volando. Se adentró con dificultad a la habitación esquivando las cosas en el suelo y luego sintió una explosión a sus espaldas junto con un dolor en el costado de su cintura. Cayó al suelo por el dolor y por no tener fuerzas como para mantenerse en pie.

Se vio el costado y vio como su sangre le salía de apoco y como un vidrio estaba encuestado en ella.

 _La ventana había explotado._

 _._

 _._

— ¡Jefe Haddock! Hay una chica ahí dentro, debemos rescatarla—le informó uno de los bomberos.

—Copiado— respondió. — Jackson quiero que tú y Michael entren a rescatarla—mandó el mayor de barba larga.

—No padre, yo iré—se ofreció un chico de unos 22 años, castaño y delgado. Estaba decidido a que él debía entrar solo para evitar que los demás se arriesguen.

—No Hiccup, no quiero que tú entres a ese edificio, la mansión podría caerse en cualquier minuto. Quiero mandar a otros bomberos que ya han pasado por estas situaciones y saben qué hacer. — Hiccup solo suspiró derrotado… quería ayudar, y de verdad lo quería.

 _Le gustaba ayudar._

 _Eso era lo que lo motivaba a hacer lo que era._

Stoick, el jefe, estaba tan sumido en planear rápidamente de cómo sacar a la chica que no había notado la movida de su hijo hasta que escuchó a Jackson gritarle— ¡Jefe! ¡Su hijo ha entrado a la mansión!— El llamado abrió los ojos como platos mientras veía como justo su hijo entraba a la casa que en breve sería pedazos…

— ¡Hiccup!

.

.

Estaba dentro de la mansión de los Hofferson mientras intentaba buscar a la hija de Bertha y Fedrick Hofferson, Astrid. Estaba en uno de los pasillos de la gran mansión mientras intentaba encontrar las escaleras. Sabía que ella estaba arriba en el segundo piso ya que antes de entrar, había hablado con Bertha para que me digiera donde estaba su hija.

Esquivaba todo lo que podía. Las paredes que se caían, los muebles estaban destrozados por el medio del pasillo, algunas ventanas ya habían explotado y el humo no le dejaba ver por completo, es por eso que no podía encontrar las escaleras, pero por suerte, gracias a su casco, el humo no le hacía efecto al respirar.

 _Menos mal._

Luego de algunos intentos más por llegar al segundo piso, encontró las escaleras, donde no lo pensó dos veces y las comenzó a subir a toda velocidad, pero con cuidado de que estas no se derrumbaran...

.

.

Ya no tenía fuerzas.

Los pulmones le ardían.

Le dolía la cintura, las piernas, los brazos… _todo._

Pensó en su fin, su vida pasó delante de sus ojos. Estaba perdida y lo había asumido.

Estaba de costado en el piso, en la misma posición en la que había caído cuando el vidrio la atravesó por la cintura del lado izquierdo.

Escuchó unos golpes en la planta baja y creyó que era el piso que se estaba derrumbando, pero luego escuchó unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de su habitación. Esta estaba bloqueada por pedazos de madera por lo que se dijo a si misma que eran las cosas derrumbándose que movían la puerta...

Levantó la vista hacia la puerta justo para ver que esta se partía literalmente en dos y se dejaba ver a una persona que al parecer había sido el que había golpeado la puerta para así derrumbarla, pero como su vista le estaba fallando al igual que todo su cuerpo, no le permitió ver el rostro del que acababa de entrar o distinguir si eran sus padres… solo pudo notar que una figura se le estaba acercando y que finalmente sintió que era cargada al estilo nupcial.

Justo para luego caer inconsciente…

.

.

Sonó como si una bomba hubiera explotado, si antes habían llamas, eso no era nada comparado con las llamas que estaban saliendo después de la explosión de esa "bomba".

El humo formó un gran "hongo" como le dicen, completamente negro. (Como la forma de hongo que se forma cuando estalla una bomba, creo que así lo llaman) Su padre vio con horror como el edificio se caía por completo y su hijo aún no aparecía por ningún lado...

 _— ¡Hiccuuuuup!—se escuchó el grito del jefe de bomberos…_

.

.

Le dolía la cabeza, los parpados le pesaban y ni hablar de sus piernas. Estas bombeaban y las sentía calientes, pero con menos dolor que cuando estaba atrapada bajo los escombros…

Esperen un minuto…

¿Cuándo estaba atrapada…? eso significaba que…

Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a su alrededor, aún con la vista nublada, se veía como unas paredes blancas… algunas ventanas que dejaban ver para afuera…

Si ya no hay llamas… ¿significaba que estaba fuera de su habitación? ¿Dónde rayos estaba? Se movió levemente y notó que la superficie era suave y blanca… una camilla

 _Una camilla de hospital._

Quiso levantarse pero una mano no se lo permitió, vio hacia el dueño de esa mano y vio que era su padre, y al otro lado su madre… al fin.

 _Estaba a salvo y viva pero… ¿gracias a quién?_

Se quedó helada… ¿cómo había salido? ¿La rescataron? ¿Quién había sido su héroe? Sus padres observaban a su hija con detenimiento, mientras que ella solo intentaba que su vista volviera a su estado normal, ya que aún no lograba enfocar. Cuando finalmente encontró su voz notó que esta estaba seca y s garganta ardiendo a causa de respirar el humo del incendio. – ¿m...-ma...Mamá?—logró decir con dificultad.

—Shhh… -la calló con cariño— Astrid debes descansar, aún no te recuperas del todo.

— ¿Qu-qué f-fue lo q-que pasó?—su madre solo suspiró con tristeza.

— Luego de que la casa se comenzara a incendiar, los bomberos nos sacaron a nosotros, y cuando fueron por ti, ya fue casi imposible, estaba todo bloqueado por los muebles destrozados y cosas en el suelo. Pero…—los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas por el susto de perder a su única hija, al igual que los ojos de su padre que se mantenía callado sosteniéndole la mano—cuando creímos que te íbamos a perder… un joven bombero nos preguntó dónde estabas, le respondimos que en el segundo piso y partió corriendo a rescatarte—ahora las lagrimas no le dejaban de salir.

 _Es horrible la sensación y pensamiento de que vas a perder a alguien._

 _._

 _._

Stoick y Valka estaban aun más desesperados y tristes por su hijo. Daban gracias a Dios porque su hijo hubiera sobrevivido a la gran explosión pero ahora faltaba que abriera los ojos.

Eran las 18:13 de la tarde del día sábado y aún no despertaba, y eso que el incendio había sido el jueves en la mañana.

Dormían en esa misma habitación de hospital y no les importaba dormir en el suelo, bueno Stoick en el suelo y Valka en el sillón que no era lo suficientemente grande como para dos personas por lo que Stoick insistió en que Valka durmiera en el...

Luego de un par de horas más… la pareja intentaba dormir hasta que el ruido de un quejido los despertó. Vieron hacia la camilla y vieron que su hijo estaba quejándose mientras intentaba moverse y abrir los ojos.

— ¡Hiccup! ¡Despertaste! ¡Gracias a Dios!—gritó su madre por la emoción de ver a su hijo despierto, levantándose del sofá rápidamente. Él intentó sonreír sin mucho éxito, estaba cansado y con unas mínimas quemaduras en el rostro, pero gracias al casco, las quemaduras eran tan pequeñas que casi ni se notaban. Su espalda no podía estar más adolorida, parece que se había llevado un buen golpe durante el incendio, cosa que no recuerda que fue lo que lo golpeó.

—Oh Dios hijo, no me vuelvas a asustar así—mencionó su padre con semblante enojado pero feliz de verlo despierto.

—Lo lamento—respondió avergonzado sin dificultad al hablar—solo quería ayudar. — Su padre se le acercó y le colocó una mano en el hombro diciendo orgulloso —Eso hiciste, y lo hiciste muy bien, hijo.

—Gracias pa´. — quiso moverse un poco pero su espalda y brazo derecho lo estaba literalmente matando del dolor. Luego Hiccup notó que los rostros de sus padres se entristecieron y no entendió por qué— ¿Qué sucede?—la pregunta quedó en el aire al no obtener respuesta. — ¿Qué pasa?

—Hijo… ¿no notaste algo… faltante?—preguntó su madre.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—se sentó en la cama con algo dolor y cuando lo hizo… pudo notar un hueco faltante en su pierna izquierda, como de la mitad de la pantorrilla para abajo…

.

.

Abrió los ojos como platos mostrando sus enormes ojos azules— ¿un chico entró a la man…mansión por mí? ¿Qui…quién fue el que me rescató? ¿Cómo se llama? Debo agradecerle—dijo ahora sin tanta dificultad a causa de haber bebido un vaso de agua que le mejoró la garganta.

Su madre pareció pensarlo un poco—No recuerdo su nombre, solo sé que es el hijo de Stoick y Valka Haddock.

De verdad que apenas saliera del hospital debía ir a _agradecerle por salvarle la vida_.

—Bien hija, te dejaremos descansar. Luego cuando te recuperes vendrán especialistas a ayudarte a caminar. No lo puedes hacer sola ya que aún tus piernas están algo débiles. —Le besó su frente. —Descansa.

—Descansen…

.

.

Ya había pasado una semana desde el accidente y a Astrid le acababan de dar de alta. Feliz por su libertad se encontraba a las afueras del hospital cuando de repente sintió una presión en el pecho como si algo le faltara… y si. Le faltaba.

Le faltaba encontrar al hombre que _le salvó la vida._

Buscó a sus padres con la mirada y notó que estaban en la puerta del hospital con un hombre con larga barba y una mujer con cabello muy largo castaño… pensó que eran todos, pero luego por detrás de esa mujer apareció un chico con muletas. Era castaño, alto, delgado y parecía de unos 23 años de edad. Se encontraban hablando animadamente entre los mayores pero el castaño no parecía del todo cómodo, o solo estaba cansado de estar parado.

Notó que su pierna izquierda estaba algo elevada, entonces pensó que tenía algún dolor en la rodilla o algo así, por lo que no estaba pisando con todo su peso pero…

Oh no.

No era dolor de rodilla… era una falta… falta de una parte de su pierna izquierda…

Se acercó a ellos y se paró junto a sus padres que seguían hablando con esos dos extraños. Cuando notaron su presencia el hombre de barba larga le habló animadamente. —Hey Astrid, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Ya te recuperaste?

Sintió todas las miradas en ella, pero si pudo responder—sí, gracias por preguntar. Me siento mucho mejor. Con dolores de garganta pero nada grave—los demás le sonrieron por tal respuesta y no puedo evitar ver al castaño que al parecer estaba leyendo un anuncio en la pared por lo que no lo puedo ver detenidamente, solo le vio el perfil…

¿Sería ese chico él que le salvó la vida…?

.

.

Luego de dos días desde que les dieron de alta, Hiccup se encontrado sentado en una banca del parque "Night Fury" con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de los rayos del sol que golpeaban su piel.

Los padres de la rubia le habían explicado su hija que el castaño era el "famoso héroe" que la había salvado, desde que lo supo… estaba decidida a encontrarlo… y casualmente los dos se encontraban en el mismo parque.

Astrid se acercó a él de a poco y decidida se colocó a un lado de él. Hiccup notó la presencia de alguien y abrió los ojos encontrándose con la misma chica que estuvo en las afueras del hospital. — ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?—le preguntó curioso pero de manera amable.

—Emmm… -Astrid no sabía cómo partir— ¿puedo sentarme junto a ti?

—Claro, no hay problema—dijo para dejarse un espacio para que ella se sentara. Cuando lo hizo volvió a cerrar los ojos relajándose con el sol, pero aún tenía una duda que quería responder. Pensó en ese rostro… se le hacía familiar incluso antes de verla en el hospital. Decidido a preguntar… preguntó— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?—preguntó nervioso.

—Claro.

—Eres… Astrid Hofferson, ¿no?—ella se tensó por la pregunta, si le afirmaba que era ella… se sentiría fatal ya que… ella fue la causante de que él perdiera su pierna, o al menos eso le dijo su padre, incluso que estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse para salvar a alguien en peligro.

— ¡L-la verdad es que lo lamento! ¡No quería que te pasara esto! bueno a nadie…—se defendió entrando en pánico por no saber qué le haría el castaño—no sabía que alguien me rescataría. No es como si no quisiera pero…-fue cortada por el castaño que colocó sus manos en los hombros de la chica para que lo mirara y notó que ella tenía los ojos aguados, aguantando las lágrimas. —No llores por favor. Estoy bien…

—P-ero es qu-e no se qué h-acer. ¡Perdis-te la pierna iz-quierda por mi culpa!—estaba desesperada y por impulso lo abrazó rodeando su cuello con sus manos y escondiendo su rostro en su pecho mientras dejaba salir las lagrimas. _Nunca se había sentido tan culpable_ —l-lo l-amen-to. — Él la abrazó devuelta y le acarició la espalda intentando calmarla.

—No te preocupes Astrid, de verdad—la consoló—yo quise entrar a la mansión. Nadie me obligó, fue por cuenta propia. Yo estaba decidido a ayudar al que lo necesitara. Lamentable mente perdí parte de mi pierna, pero doy gracias que tú y yo estamos vivos—le sonrió en el minuto que ella lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿T-te importa s-si me dices… como f-fue que me sal-salvaste?

—Por lo que recuerdo… cuando te cargué en mis brazos, tuve que irme hacia la ventana ya que las escaleras estaban completamente destruidas y las llamas ya estaban muy grandes como para pasar por la puerta. Cuando abrí la ventana y miré para abajo noté que mis compañeros me gritaban que saltara, no entendí al principio, pero luego noté que había una fuga de gas que no tardaría en explotar. Te abracé para que cuando cayéramos no recibieras el total impacto. Pero justo cuando salté…—se detuvo unos segundos intentando recordar que había pasado.

—Lo siento—se disculpó sobándose la nariz— No es necesario que continúes si no quieres…—le dijo con cariño, aún triste por lo ocurrido, pero colocándole una mano en su hombro, para así con la otra secarse las lagrimas que habían dejado de caer.

—No es que no quiera, es solo que no lo recuerdo muy bien. —Dijo para seguir con su relato— Según mi padre nos lanzamos y justo medio segundo después tu casa… explotó haciéndonos volar hasta que caímos al pavimento. Yo caí de espaldas donde quedé inconsciente y creo que después rodamos un poco, luego llegó la ayuda donde nos revisaron a los dos… eso es todo lo que recuerdo y lo que dijo mi padre.— le contó ella parecía digerir la historia asique volvió a cerrar los ojos… no para ignorarla, sino que para relajarse un poco y despejar su mente de los recuerdos.

 _Aunque no se arrepentía de haberse arriesgado por la rubia…_

Se quedaron en un silencio cómodo por unos cuantos minutos hasta que Hiccup sintió que la rubia se levantaba de su lado. Abrió los ojos para así mirarla. Debía admitir que era bellísima…

—Gracias.

Él la miró con cara de confusión y vio en sus ojos celestes que lo decía de todo corazón y con una sonrisa que lo derretía. — ¿Por qué me agradeces?

— _Por salvarme la vida._

Hiccup solo le sonrió nerviosamente y vio que la chica se le acercaba para luego… BUM recibir un golpe "suave y simpático" en el hombro—Eso es por arriesgar tu vida por mi sin siquiera conocerme—le dio para luego acercarse a él y darle un beso en la mejilla ni muy largo ni muy corto.

—Y eso… _por todo lo demás._

.

.

.

 ** _¡Ta daaa!_**

 ** _¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. La verdad no sé si hacer una "parte 2" que básicamente sería la recuperación de Hiccup con algo de romance entre ellos dos… USTEDES DECIDEN_** ** _J_**

 ** _Díganme sus opiniones en los reviews… gracias_**

 ** _Nos leemos_**

 ** _Se despide Nina Chilena_** ** _J_**


	6. Next to You

**_Esta canción se basa en "Next to you" de Justin Bieber y Chris Brown._**

 ** _¡Se las recomiendo, la letra es muy bonita y la canción, a mi punto de vista, es increíble!_**

 ** _1°aviso: la segunda parte de "el incendio y mi héroe" será publicada, pero no sé cuándo. Por ahora tengo otras ideas y luego la escribiré._**

 ** _2° aviso: los personajes tienen 20 años_**

 ** _3°aviso: no solo hay un punto de vista, sino que varían con Astrid e Hiccup_**

 ** _Ahora sí, disfruten._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _-.-.-Next to you-.-.-_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Estaba soñando.

Recordando todos los momentos que tuvimos juntos. El primer recuerdo fue cuando tú estabas echada en el piso mientras que yo estaba encima de ti y tú jugabas con mi cabello. Me encanta que lo hagas, me causas un sentimiento de tranquilidad.

Luego el recuerdo de cómo bailábamos juntos en mi habitación se me vino a la mente. Te agarraba de la cintura mientras que tú rodeabas mi cuello, era como una especie de Vals, pero un poco más desordenado ya que nos reíamos entre medio y los pasos no nos salía muy bien que digamos. Te di una vuelta pero por un mal movimiento de pies caímos en mi cama, pero esta vez tú encima de mí, donde me sonreíste y me besaste en la punta de la nariz.

Otra imagen se me vino a la mente, recuerdo que subimos al edificio "Night Fury" y nos sentamos en el mismo lugar en el que nos conocimos. ¿Recuerdas ese collar que te regalé para nuestro 4° aniversario? Si, ese mismo. Recuerdo que te había encantado y me pediste que te lo colocara. Recogiste tu cabello dorado y te me diste la espalda para que te colocara el collar, cuando había acabado me agradeciste diciendo que lo amabas y me besaste en la mejilla con todo tu cariño donde lo recibí con total gusto.

Escuchamos unos pasos por las escaleras metálicas que te hacían llegar a lo más alto del edificio donde nosotros estábamos, cuando de repente un hombre adulto, que reconocí como tu padre, te agarró fuertemente de la muñeca mientras que tú intentabas liberarte de él.

Mientras que yo sabía que no podía hacer nada.

Escuchaba como tu padre te gritaba que no podías volver a juntarte conmigo o siquiera volver a verme.

Eso me dolió hasta el alma.

Vio como te arrastró hacia el auto en contra de tu voluntad y te alejó rápidamente de mí. Te asomaste por la ventana intentando decirme algo pero fue imposible escucharte, ya estabas muy lejos.

Me desperté de un sobresalto al pensar que volvería a perderte. Me asomé rápidamente por la ventana para intentar relajarme cuando vi como un auto, que estaba delante de mi departamento, explotaba haciéndose pedazos sin comprender la razón de la explosión. Todo a mí alrededor tembló por la reciente explosión y temí lo peor.

Bajé lo más rápido que pude de mi departamento, ya vestido, y salí literalmente corriendo a tu casa que estaba a unas 15 cuadras de mi departamento. Miré hacia el cielo y se veía como una desastrosa tormenta se aproximaba. Las personas a mi alrededor corrían por sus vidas. Algunos edificios se caían, las personas en auto viajaban a toda velocidad mientras que yo intentaba pasar entre medio de la multitud para poder llegar hacia ti.

 ** _You´ve got that smile_**

 ** _That only heaven can make_**

 ** _I pray to God everyday_**

 ** _That you keep that smile_**

Los basureros delante de mi no me podían importar menos. Yo solo los botaba y corría para llegar hacia a ti. A los demás tampoco le importaban, solo corrían por sus vidas, ese día parecía el fin del mundo. Había autos ya completamente quemados, basureros en mitad de la calle, la gente corría, y la tormenta se aproximaba.

 ** _Yeah, you are my dream_**

 ** _There´s a thing I won´t do_**

 ** _I´ll give my life up for you_**

 ** _Cuz you are my dream_**

Cuando mis padres me despertaron gritando: "Astrid ya despierta ¡tenemos que irnos!" la sangre se me fue del cuerpo. No entendía bien lo que estaba pasando pero si me llamaban… era por algo. Salimos corriendo de la casa cuando miré hacia el cielo y vi como una gran tormenta venía hacia acá. Iba a ir hacia ti, hacia tu departamento, pero cuando lo iba a hacer… mi padre me agarró de la muñeca y me hizo entrar al auto. Ahí fue cuando me dije a mi misma que debía ir contigo, asegurarme que estuvieras bien.

Pero mi padre no me lo permitía.

Lagrimas salían de mis ojos y no las podía detener. Mi padre solo conducía lo más rápido posible aunque era difícil por toda la multitud que se encontraba en el camino

 ** _And baby, everything_**

 ** _That I have is yours,_**

 ** _You will never go cold_**

 ** _Or hungry_**

Seguía buscándote, Astrid.

Corriendo por mi vida, intentando no empujar a la gente o intentando encontrar un bus que me llevara más rápido hacia ti. Aún no habían autos que me pudieran llevar asique solo corría para no perder el tiempo.

Corría _como si no hubiese un mañana._

 ** _I´ll be there when_**

 ** _You´re insecure_**

 ** _Let you know that_**

 ** _You are lovely_**

 ** _Girl, cuz you are the_**

 ** _Only thing that I got right now_**

Por fin encontré un autobús, era pequeño y estaba lleno de gente, pero era un medio de transporte. Luego pensé que este no se detendría a recoger más gente ya que no cabían más… "bueno nada que hacerle" pensé… asique corrí hacia él y me afirme de por afuera por la ventana. Intentaba no caerme, asique me sujeté fuertemente de la ventana, gracias a Dios la ventana estaba abierta, sino no me hubiera podido afirmar.

Ellos me llevarían y llegaría más rápido al lado de mi rubia.

 ** _One day when the sky is falling_**

 ** _I'll be standing right next to you_**

 ** _Right next to you_**

El bus avanzaba rápido mientras otras personas intentaban subirse pero era imposible. Quería ayudarlos pero, ¿Cómo? Eran personas que ya no estaban en su juventud, no podrían subirse como yo lo hice.

Me sentía fatal, pero mi única prioridad era llegar hacia a ti.

Poco después este bus se detuvo diciéndonos que el viaje se había acabado, asique bajé para seguir a pie. Vi hacia atrás y todo era un caos, departamentos cayéndose sin explicación, personas corriendo como locas, basureros y autos incendiados… y más.

Otras personas se bajaban del bus para ir con sus familiares, pero aunque ellos los habían encontrado y debería sentirme feliz por ver familias reunidas… yo aún no te encontraba a ti. Me subí a un auto que estaba varado para tener una mejor vista y siempre era lo mismo…

 _No estabas tú._

 ** _Nothing will ever be between us_**

 ** _Cuz i´ll be standing right next to you_**

 ** _Right next to you_**

Seguía llorando pero me sentía más aliviada. Ya ni recuerdo cómo fue que pasó pero logré salir del auto donde estaban mis padres. Pesqué mi celular intentando llamarte pero no atendiste, asique no me quedaba más opción que tener buena vista para ver si aparecías por el camino.

Mientras caminaba el recuerdo de los dos acostados en el pasto de una plaza se me vino a la mente. Me besabas tan delicadamente que creías que me rompería. Tus manos estaban en mi cintura y los míos alrededor de tu cuello… como me encantaba estar contigo.

Quería verte… asique no perdí el tiempo y comencé a caminar apresuradamente para no lastimar a la gente y así alcanzarte… ya que sabía que me estabas buscando.

 _Te conozco demasiado bien, Babe_.

 ** _You had my child_**

 ** _You make my life complete_**

 ** _You having your eyes on little me_**

 ** _That´d be mine forever_**

Cuando me bajé del auto para tener una mejor vista a mi mente le vino un recuerdo. Recuerdo que te fui a visitar a tu casa para tu cumpleaños pero sin avisarte. Era como una visita sorpresa.

Estabas a espaldas a mí y quería sorprenderte. Me acerqué silenciosamente hacia ti y te tapé los ojos mientras intentabas adivinar quién era. Cuando adivinaste quien era, te diste vuelta y te vi con una gran sonrisa en la cara, pero antes de decirme algo te agarré de la cintura pegándote a mí y te besé la mejilla, un beso largo y con cariño.

 ** _And baby, everything_**

 ** _That I have is yours,_**

 ** _You will never go cold_**

 ** _Or hungry_**

Otro recuerdo, Babe.

¿Recuerdas esa vez que me invitaste a la playa? Más te vale acordarte. Lo pasamos de maravilla. Esa vez que fuimos al Caribe a una playa privada… solos tú y yo. Nos metimos al mar de temperatura perfecta donde nos llegaba aproximadamente a la cintura y tú te hundiste. Esperé hasta que aparecieras pero no lo hacías. Comencé a preocuparme pero luego sentí algo debajo de mí.

Cuando de repente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, yo ya estaba sentada sobre tus hombros. Me levantaste y me sujeté de tus hombros mientras que con una mano jugaba con tu cabello mojado.

Casi nos caímos de espalda varias veces, pero no hubiera sido diferente ya que luego me tiraste hacia atrás para que me mojara. Cuando salí y pude respirar, te comencé a arrojar agua a la cara y tu también lo hacías, reíamos sin parar hasta que me lancé hacia a ti y te planté un beso en los labios.

 ** _I´ll be there when_**

 ** _You´re insecure_**

 ** _Let you know that_**

 ** _You are lovely,_**

 ** _Girl, cuz you are the_**

 ** _Only thing that I got right now_**

El recuerdo de cuando íbamos de la mano caminando por la calle felices de la vida, se me vino a la mente. Nos encontrábamos disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Cuando llegamos a tu casa nos tuvimos que despedir, pero M´Lady… yo no quería. Te resultaba tierno que yo ya te extrañara cuando aún estabas a mi lado. Bueno lo admito… es que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti.

¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me atravesaste el corazón como si de Cupido se tratara.

 ** _One day when the sky is falling_**

 ** _I'll be standing right next to you_**

 ** _Right next to you_**

Yo seguía caminando lo más rápido que podía, llamándote sin parar, orando para que respondieras, pero al parecer, algo le había pasado a tu celular.

Aún las lágrimas me salían de los ojos.

Siento que no te volveré a ver, o a mi familia. Esto era como un fin del mundo y no quiero que lo sea.

No quiero olvidar nuestros momentos juntos, o no quiero irme sin al menos despedirme…

Solo te quiero a ti, Hiccup.

 ** _Nothing will ever be between us_**

 ** _Cuz i´ll be standing right next to you_**

 ** _Right next to you_**

Estaba muy cansado, cansado de correr, mis piernas me ardían y mis pulmones igual, pero eso no me detuvo, ya estaba cerca…

Cuando ya llegue a tu calle… te vi M´Lady.

Estabas viendo a todos lados para poder pasar y venir hacia mí… luego me viste. Una mini sonrisa apareció en tu rostro y corriste hacia mí pasando por entremedio de la multitud, pero…

¡CUIDADO!

Por estar tan emocionada al verme… tu no viste el auto que se estaba cruzando por la calle… y fuiste atropellada.

 ** _We´re made for one another._**

 ** _Me and you_**

 ** _And I have no fear_**

 ** _I know we´ll make it through_**

Todo fue en camera lenta.

Te vi literalmente volar por encima de ese auto. Rodaste por el techo y el capó. Aterrizaste fuertemente contra el pavimento y te quedaste ahí, ni te movías. No sabía cómo reaccionar, quise correr para ayudarte pero había un enorme agujero que cruzaba la calle completa impidiéndome el paso… la única opción era saltar…

Y eso no me detendría.

El cansancio se fue de mi cuerpo y agarré vuelo para saltar. Te vi nuevamente y tú estabas algo herida, pero nada con riesgo vital. Me alegré por eso.

Tenías una cara suplicante para que me acercara hacia ti, así que no lo dudé más y corrí para saltar.

 ** _One day when the sky is falling_**

 ** _I'll be standing right next to you_**

 ** _Right next to you_**

Recuerdos, recuerdos y mas recuerdos…

Todas las imágenes aparecían en mi mente, al estar tirada en el suelo se me hizo imposible no recordar.

Me agarrabas gentilmente del cuello mientras me besabas con delicadeza pero algo de pasión. Te encontrabas encima de mí cuando estábamos en mi casa tirados en el sofá. Acordamos no llegar tan lejos ya que respetábamos la consumación después del matrimonio, pero… queríamos un momento a solas y no lo íbamos a desperdiciar.

Cuanto extraño que me beses de esa manera.

 ** _One day when the sky is falling_**

 ** _I'll be standing right next to you_**

 ** _Right next to you_**

Por fin llegué contigo.

—Astrid! M´Lady háblame—no quería sonar desesperado pero si la persona que más quieres está herida… es como… ni siquiera se puede explicar.

No me respondió pero si me vio a los ojos y la ayudé a levantarse con cuidado… al fin estaba con ella. Me abrazaste por el cuello escondiendo tu rostro en este, mientras que yo te abrazaba por la cintura y hacia lo mismo con mi rostro.

 ** _Nothing will ever be between us_**

 ** _Cuz i´ll be standing right next to you_**

 ** _Right next to you_**

Pero ese momento no duró mucho. Un policía me arrastró lejos de ti mientras que unos paramédicos te atendían pero tú no querías. Gritabas pero ellos no te escuchaban y el hombre que me sostenía era más fuerte que yo.

Estabas desesperada, yo igual, pero sabía que era lo mejor que te fueras con ellos para que te recuperaras asique te propuse algo. Te grité que te esperaría en nuestro lugar especial y tú lo comprendiste perfectamente. Dejaste de luchar y permitiste que te examinaran.

 ** _Oh nah nah_**

 ** _Oh yeah, Stand by my side_**

 ** _When the sky falls_**

 ** _Oh baby, i´ll be there_**

Unas horas después de que me examinaran busqué a mi novio. Sabía dónde ir, asique entré al edificio por las escaleras y las subí esperando encontrarte.

Te vi, y vi que estabas en ese lugar especial… en el mismo lugar en donde nos conocimos…

 ** _You´ve got that smile_**

 ** _That only heaven can make_**

 ** _I pray to God everyday…_**

Nos encontramos finalmente, estabas subiendo las ultimas escaleras del edificio para llegar al último piso con una gran sonrisa, tu sonrisa que espero jamás perder. Me coloqué delante de ti ya que yo estaba más arriba en el último piso del edificio y antes de que pudiera decirte que te amo… tú me besaste en los labios.

Cosa que jamás olvidaré.

Al fin nos habíamos encontrado… justo cuando la pesadilla se había terminado.

 ** _TO KEEP YOU FOREVER_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Bueno eso es todo. La verdad es que vuelvo a repetir… ESPERO QUE ESCUCHEN ESTA CANCIÓN POR QUE ES MUY BONITA, EL SIGNIFICADO ES SUPER LINDO Y LLEGA (o al menos a mi me llegó) AL CORAZÓN._**

 ** _Otra cosa, muchas gracias por los comentarios y los reviews que me han mandado, son lo mejor._**

 ** _Nos leemos luego._**

 ** _Se despide Nina Chilena_** ** _J_**


	7. One time

**_¡Hola chicos!_**

 ** _¡Primera cosa! Lamento la tardanza pero estaba con exámenes y pruebas semestrales (las de fin de año) por lo que no pude actualizar. ¡Pero ahora estoy devuelta! (por si no se habían dado cuenta)_**

 ** _2°: esta cancion está inspirada en "One time" de Justin Bieber_**

 ** _3° aviso: creo que en el prox capitulo escribiré otra historia con la canción "I would´t mine" recomendada por Mad fine_**

 ** _4° aviso: para que no se confundan cuando haya una separación de párrafo con un "." Es porque es el P.O.V de Astrid. Hay como dos que no hay separación y la primera en hablar es Astrid, pero tranquilos que notarán quien está hablando._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _-.-.-One time-.-.-_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-Un famoso cantante.-_

 _-Una chica-_

 _-una atracción-_

 _Estaba manejando en mi auto con mi rubia novia de camino a mi casa cuando de repente, escuchando la radio, comenzó a sonar esa canción que… fue en la que nos hicimos novios… ya que por si no lo sabían… fue escrita por mi contando lo que yo estaba pasando por ese entonces._

 _Cuando la canción comenzó, Astrid me sonrió y subió el volumen aumentando los recuerdos en mi mente y supongo que en la de la suya… recordando cuando me declaré hacia ella y le pedí ser mi novia hace un par de años, cuando teníamos 19._

 _._

 _._

 _Hace dos años…_

Me encontraba jugando un videojuego de motocicletas con mi mejor amigo Toothless. Él era como mi hermano, desde que tengo memoria me junto con él y nos llevamos de maravilla… Ya llevamos como 19 años siendo amigos y me siento feliz por ello, en fin… Ambos estábamos bromeando entre nosotros mientras seguíamos jugando hasta que decidí mandarle un saludo a la chica que me flechó el corazón desde los 15 años.

Hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo y todos creen que somos pareja pero aún no…

Aun no me he declarado pero sé que pronto lo haré. Ella es rubia, de ojos azules, alta, atlética, generosa… en fin… es perfecta para mí.

 ** _Me plus you_**

 ** _I´ma tell you one time_**

 ** _Me plus you_**

 ** _I´ma tell you one time_**

 ** _Me plus you_**

 ** _I´ma tell you one time_**

 ** _One time, one time._**

Comencé a charlar con ella mientras que Toothless hablaba por whatsapp con una rubia de puntas azules llamada Stormfly, él siempre dice que no hay nada entre ellos pero yo se que se quieren mutuamente.

.

Stormfly y yo andábamos de paseo haciendo ejercicio en nuestras bicicletas. Anduvimos por un buen rato hasta que mi celular sonó indicándome que había llegado un mensaje. Lo saque de mi bolsillo y me di cuenta de que era Hiccup, mi _Babe…_ como yo lo llamaba.

Stormfly también comenzó a chatear con alguien y supuse que era Toothless, el mejor amigo del castaño. Sé que ellos dos formaran una relación dentro de poco sino… yo los obligaré a hacerlo. Los dos se ven muy bien juntos y se nota que se quieren… aunque a ellos les de pena admitirlo.

¡Por los dioses! ¡Ya tienen 19 años…! ¿Por qué siguen esperando?

 ** _When I met ya girl, my heart_**

 ** _Went knock, knock_**

 ** _Now them butterflies in my_**

 ** _Stomach won't stop, stop._**

Me encontraba en una fiesta organizada por mi amigo Fishlegs, llevaba un polerón grande color verde, pantalones negros y un gorro de la parte delantera plano que me lo colocaba al revés… moda del año. Volviendo a la fiesta… esta estaba tremenda, personas ya sean chicos o chicas no dejaban de llegar. Aun con la música escuche el timbre y fui a abrir, ahí entraron más personas motivadas para seguir con la fiesta.

 ** _Even though it´s a struggle_**

 ** _Love is all we got_**

 ** _So we gon´keep, keep_**

 ** _Climbing to the mountain top_**

Vi a las personas que estaban entrando a la fiesta que recién comensaba pero no era quien yo buscaba. Me decepcioné levemente pero subí la cabeza y me dijirí a saludar a mi primo para pasar el rato.

 ** _Your would is my world_**

 ** _And my fight is your fight_**

 ** _My breath is your breath_**

 ** _And your heart_**

Mientras saludaba a mi primo Snotlout vi que en la puerta se asomaba una chica de mi edad con cabello rubio… sip. Ella, la que me flechó el corazón desde que la vi. Traía unos pantalones azules patas de elefante y una blusa blanca ajustada que la hacía verse increíble…

 ** _And girl you are my one love,_**

 ** _My one heart_**

 ** _My one life for sure._**

 ** _Let me tell you one time_**

 ** _I´ma tell you one time_**

Estábamos todos los de nuestra edad bailando animadamente. Las chicas aparecían por aquí y por allá con otros chicos como de 19 o 20 años. Mientras que bailaba entremedio de la multirud intentaba buscar a M´Lady… como yo la había apodado incluso antes de ser novios, como a los 16 años.

.

Estaba buscando con Stormfly al chico castaño que tanto quiero. Mientras otras personas bailaban yo también lo hacía pero a la vez intentaba buscarlo. Comenzaron a tirar "spais" de fiesta y todos gritaban alegres. La fiesta estaba totalmente prendida y todos lo pasaban de maravilla.

 ** _And I´ma be your one guy_**

 ** _You´ll be me #1 girl_**

 ** _Always making time for you_**

 ** _I´ma tell you one time_**

 ** _I´ma tell you one time_**

Después de buscarla Toothless me agarró del brazo y me llevo al corazón de la pista donde sacamos nuestros "dones" de baile (que en realidad fueron como 25 clases de baile) y comenzamos a bailar al song de la música.

Por un segundo miré para adelante y vi a la rubia levantando los brazos, como todos, gritando para que continuáramos con el baile, y así lo hicimos. Luego de una completa canción, Tooth y yo estábamos algo cansados y dejamos que otros participantes bailaran al medio, obteniendo chiflidos y aplausos por parte del público.

 ** _You look so deep, you know_**

 ** _That it humbles me_**

 ** _You´re by my side, and_**

 ** _Troubles never trouble me_**

Comencé a buscarla nuevamente y luego de un rato la vi bailando con la otra rubia, Stormfly. Se veía divina, moviendo sus finas caderas, con una sonrisa que no abandonaba su rostro, esos labios rosados…

 ** _Many have called but the_**

 ** _Chosen is you._**

 ** _Whatever you want sweaty_**

 ** _I´ll give it to you_**

Mientras seguía viéndola bailar, dentro de poco conectó su mirada con la mía, le sonreí mientras seguía bailando como una diosa. Poco después, y cuando me iba a acercar a ella, alguien me tomó del brazo (que novedad) y me arrastró al lado de la chimenea. Logré ver que fue Tooth pero no me dijo nada, solo me dejo ahí y se fue hacia otra parte.

No lo entendí.

 ** _Your would is my world_**

 ** _And my fight is your fight_**

 ** _My breath is your breath_**

 ** _And your heart_**

Pero poco después logré tomarle sentido a su acción. Cuando iba a volver a adentrarme a la fiesta noté que la rubia llegó a mi lado. Me sonreía con esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba y le sonreí devuelta. Quedamos muy cerca el uno del otro, perdiéndonos en la mirada del otro.

Luego de un rato una chica con cámara profesional nos pidió una foto y aceptamos. La rodeé con mi brazo por la cintura pegándola más a mí.

.

Cuando me abrazó sentí mariposas en el estómago. Él siempre me hacía sentir así. Aun siendo muy buenos amigos me ponía nerviosa pero no incomoda estar cerca de él.

Sonreimos a la cámara y cuando la sacó no nos separamos, sino que él dejo su mano en mi cintura no dejándome separarme de él.

Ni aunque quisiera…

 ** _And girl you are my one love,_**

 ** _My one heart_**

 ** _My one life for sure._**

 ** _Let me tell you one time_**

 ** _I´ma tell you one time_**

Luego de hablar por un rato, mi rubia me pidió ir a bailar y acepté. Nos adentramos a la pista de baile y comenzamos a saltar y a bailar junto con los demás.

Me acercaba a ti y te besaba cuando cerrabas los ojos, logrando sacarte algunas risitas por la sorpresa.

Sabía que si lo hacía habían dos opciones: una que me golpearas o la otra que aceptaras y… aceptaste. Seguía besándote de vez en cuando y me correspondías… sip. Te gusto y tú me gustas.

A veces te abrazaba por detrás y te susurraba cosas que se tacaban unas sonrisas.

Me encanta.

 ** _And I´ma be your one guy_**

 ** _You´ll be me #1 girl_**

 ** _Always making time for you_**

 ** _I´ma tell you one time_**

 ** _I´ma tell you one time_**

Cuando ya estuvimos cansados de bailar, salimos a la terraza donde había unos enormes sillones blancos y una gigantesca piscina. Nos sentamos en una de los sillones y charlamos animadamente… sin olvidar los robos de besos frecuentemente.

Atacaba sus labios suavemente pero sorpresivamente, donde ella se acercaba más a mí y de vez en cuando rodeaba y tocaba mi cabello cuando me quitaba el gorro.

 ** _Shawty right there_**

 ** _She´s got everything I need_**

 ** _I´ma tell her one time_**

 ** _Give you everything you need_**

 ** _Down to my last dime_**

Cuando mi castaño (porque al parecer ahora somos novios) me robaba un beso, no podía evitar sonreír entremedio. Me encanta que me abrace, que me bese y que me dé cumplidos (bueno a quien no) su cabello castaño desordenado era demasiado tentador y enredaba mis dedos cada vez que podía.

Al separarnos de unos de los muchos besos, lo miré a los ojos, esos ojos verdes como el bosque y brillantes como esmeraldas.

Me encantaban.

 ** _She makes my happy_**

 ** _I know where i´ll be_**

 ** _Right by your side_**

 ** _´Cause she is the one_**

Algunas personas como Stormfly, Toothless, Ruffnut y otras más se lanzaron a la piscina para jugar con una pelota inflable. Aunque era de noche y la temperatura no era tan alta, eso no los detuvo y se lanzaron a la piscina. Lanzaron agua a las personas más cercanas cantando la canción que se escuchaba de la fiesta.

Nosotros los mirábamos de vez en cuando pero seguíamos conversando de las cosas que se nos ocurrieran.

 ** _And girl you are my one love,_**

 ** _My one heart_**

 ** _My one life for sure._**

 ** _Let me tell you one time_**

 ** _I´ma tell you one time_**

Te acercaste a la piscina a decirle algo a tu "hermano" Toothless y la tentación fue inmensa. Lamento lo que te hare, Babe. Me acerqué a ti mientras estabas distraído y te empujé lanzándote a la piscina. Las personas que miraron eso comenzaron a reír y algunos copiaron mi idea y lanzaron a muchos dentro del agua.

Cuando sacaste la cabeza para respirar me sonreíste y tus ojos brillaron. Me ofreciste una mano para que te ayudara a salir y fui muy ingenua al caer. Agarré tu mano y en vez de querer salir me lanzaste hacia ti. Donde caí al agua.

Estaba algo fría pero cuando saque la cabeza para respirar me abrasaste y el frio se fue.

 ** _And I´ma be your one guy_**

 ** _You´ll be me #1 girl_**

 ** _Always making time for you_**

 ** _I´ma tell you one time_**

 ** _I´ma tell you one time_**

Cuando te abracé te susurré un "lo lamento M´Lady", pero ella como yo sabíamos que no lo decía de verdad porque solo estaba cobrando mi venganza. "Aún me da risa que yo haya sido tan torpe de acercarme a la piscina mientras que tú estabas detrás de mí… nunca pensé que me lanzarías, eres rápida M´Lady" le dije sacándole una risa de sus labios.

.

Cuando me volteé hacia ti te miré a los ojos y enrollé mis piernas a tu cintura mientras seguía riendo por tu "cobrada de venganza" te besé la nariz y los labios cuando tú me agarraste de la cintura y cuando yo pensé que lo hacías para abrazarme me alzaste y me lanzaste hacia atrás.

 ** _Me plus you_**

 ** _I´ma tell you one time_**

 ** _Me plus you_**

 ** _I´ma tell you one time_**

 ** _Me plus you_**

 ** _I´ma tell you one time_**

 ** _One time, one time._**

Cuando caí al agua por la broma de mi castaño no pude evitar reír por lo infantiles que parecíamos. Luego de lanzarnos agua entre nosotros y jugar con la pelota inflable nos acercamos de nuevo y nos besamos con afán. Demostrando que nos queríamos y que nadie nos podría separar.

.

.

 _Cuando termino la canción, estábamos parados en el semáforo, mi novia seguía sonriendo por los recuerdos al igual que yo y se desabrochó el cinturón, la iba a regañar porque no me gustaba que no estuviera amarrada en cualquier caso de accidente pero cuando lo iba a hacer ella me besó en los labios sujetándome la nuca y enredando sus dedos en mi cabello._

 _Las ganas de regañarla se esfumaron y cerré los ojos disfrutando besar sus labios rosados. Sonreímos durante el beso y no nos importaba que la luz estuviera verde ya que no había nadie detrás de nosotros asique no detendremos el trafico._

 _Cuando nos falto aire nos separamos y juntamos frentes._

 _Solo due necesario decirle una vez cuando la quería para que estuviera conmigo, y eso jamás se me olvidara. Abrimos los ojos y le susurré:_

 _"One time"_

.

.

.

 ** _Fin_**

 ** _Bueno hasta aquí este one-short_**

 ** _¿Qué les pareció? En mi opinión me quedó bien, pero necesito sus opiniones para saber que les pareció jejej._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por los comentarios que me dejan, eso me motiva a escribir._**

 ** _Nos leemos_**

 ** _Se despide: Nina Chilena_**


	8. Perdidos en la Isla Dragon

**_Hola de nuevo… antes que nada lamento no actualizar en una semana pero se está terminando el año y vienen los odiados exámenes entonces… debía estudiar… y aun sigo estudiando jeje_**

 ** _PD: contenido Romance y Fantasía._**

 ** _En fin, espero que les guste este cap_** ** _J_**

 ** _¡Disfruten!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _-.-.-Perdidos en la isla Dragón-.-.-_**

.

.

.

 _Un trabajo_

 _Una pasión por aprender de su profesión_

 _Un viaje de investigación_

 _Un fallo_

 _Un accidente_

 _Dos almas perdidas_

Así fue como paso todo. Iban solo a investigar, sin conocerse, a hacer su trabajo… pero ocurrió la tragedia.

Combustible.

Faltó combustible.

Los pasajeros, que eran investigadores de criaturas mitológicas, gritaban por sus vidas. Las bolsas de aire cayeron a un lado de ellos pero no servirían de nada. Se sostenían fuertemente de los asientos mientras que la voz de la azafata se escuchaba por todo el avión intentando que mantuvieran la calma… pero no fue posible. Todos morirían y estaban aterrados por eso.

El avión caía en picada hacia el mar. Los pilotos desesperados rezaban para que ocurriera un milagro y con todas sus fuerzas intentaban que el avión se elevara para al menos hacer un aterrizaje forzoso en tierra.

Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado.

Poco después de la desesperación el avión cayó al mar con tal velocidad que fue completamente destrozado. Era casi imposible que hubiera sobrevivientes.

 _Casi._

.

.

Salió a flote con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban. Su pie izquierdo, que lo había perdido cuando pequeño, no lo ayudaba en mucho pero aún así podía mantenerse a flote. Miro a su alrededor y no logró ver nada. Solo enormes pedazos del avión y lamentablemente… algunos cuerpos de personas sin vida. Personas inocentes que no tuvieron la misma suerte que él.

Se acercó a una de las partes del avión que se mantuvieron flotando en el mar e intento subirse en ella pero no pudo, no le importaba, al menos sujetarse de aquello lo ayudaría a no gastar fuerzas.

Nadó por los alrededores, muy lentamente por la dificultad de mover el enorme trozo de avión, y comenzó a buscar a personas con vida. Desesperado por querer ayudar notó como una persona salía rápidamente del agua recuperando el aire en sus pulmones. Lo vio no muy lejos suyo y se soltó de donde estaba para ir por esa persona y ayudarlo. Cuando estaba un poco más cerca captó que esa persona se estaba hundiendo… capaz que su cuerpo no resistió al frio de la noche, que acababa de caer, junto al agua donde su cuerpo no lo soportó.

Se hundió para ir a buscarlo y gracias a los dioses tenía buena vista en la oscuridad. Cuando llegó a esa persona noto que era una mujer. La sujetó como pudo de la cintura y salió de nuevo a flote con la cabeza de aquella chica, que se veía de su edad, en su hombro.

Buscó rápidamente otro lugar para mantenerse a flote junto con aquella chica. Vio a su alrededor en busca de ayuda y noto algo que no había visto… una isla que era iluminada por la luna recién naciente.

No muy lejos de ellos.

Pero antes de avanzar buscó a más sobrevivientes pero… ellos eran los únicos.

.

.

Acababa de llegar a la orilla y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía tomó a la chica en brazos para llevarla a la arena donde no había posibilidad de ahogarse, justo cuando salió del agua sus pies le fallaron y cayó a la arena, pero por suerte… no aplastando a la chica.

Quería ver como se encontraba aquella rubia mujer… pero el cansancio, el frío y las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban hicieron que se le olvidara de la chica, que aún no despertaba, y que debía sacarle el agua de los pulmones. Se recostó de espaldas viendo la luna intentando no morir de frio. Incapaz de hacer algo más… cayó inconsciente.

.

.

Los primeros rayos de sol estaban siendo presentes por el cielo iluminando todo a su alrededor. Lentamente abrió los ojos intentando recordar lo ocurrido. Se vio a sí misma fijándose que su ropa, que consistía en unos pantalones negros, botas cafés y blusa blanca, estaba completamente rasgada, mojada y que tenía varias heridas y rasguños por todo el cuerpo. Se fijo en su alrededor y notó que estaba en una playa sin rastro de cómo había llegado ahí. Su mente daba vueltas como si fuera la mañana siguiente de una salida con amigas y mucho alcohol.

Se fijo que estaba en una playa que tenía un bosque por detrás. Por donde estaba se veía grande y extrañamente familiar.

El sol iluminaba los enormes arboles y palmeras que habían detrás de ella. Miro al mar y se fijo que había algunas cosas misteriosas en la superficie flotando libremente. Agudizó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que eran restos de un avión.

Su avión.

El mismo avión en donde ella había estado para el accidente.

Pero… ¿Cómo llegó a la gran isla?

Era científicamente imposible que su cuerpo haya sido arrastrado por el mar a mitad de la playa y que haya sobrevivido a ahogarse. Algo o alguien la había arrastrado hasta ahí. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor para ver si notaba algo extraño y se topó con… oh. ¿Una persona?

Sí.

Volvió a respirar con normalidad y suspirando aliviadamente, ella no era la única sobreviviente de aquella tragedia… pero entonces… ¿eso significa que él la salvó? ¿Cómo lo hizo? Dejo esos pensamientos de lado cuando se acercó a él. Le vio el rostro y estaba igual que ella, con algunos rasguños.

Hombre castaño, se veía alto, delgado, y de unos 25 años de edad, 1 más que ella. Luego se dio cuenta de que el pobre chico parecía… sin vida. Entro en pánico y colocó su cabeza en el pecho de este para escuchar a su corazón.

Tum… tum… tum…

Volvió a suspirar, estaba vivo, pero por poco. Necesitaba ayudarlo. Tocó su piel y estaba frio, muy frio. A esa temperatura no lograría sobrevivir ni en más de 2 horas. La rubia ya había entrado en calor, al menos un poco, y le dio la fuerza para moverse. Buscó algunas ramas que estaban tiradas en la arena y las juntó todas en un lugar cerca del chico.

Luego trajo algunas piedras grandes y las colocó alrededor de las ramas. Con dos de estas las frotó lo más rápido que pudo, si de algo le sirvió su viaje a la Isla de Pascua, era que ahí su padre le enseño a hacer fuego con dos varas. Siguió frotando y soplaba levemente para que las llamas prendieran.

Luego de unos minutos, logró prender fuego. Las llamas comenzaron a crecer hasta que la fogata estuviera lista. El sol estaba más presente y la izo entrar en calor… pero su castaño compañero aun no despertaba y estaba de piel muy helada… comenzaba a dudar si ella no era la única en aquella isla…

.

.

Una queja fue la que la despertó… como un gruñido de dolor… miro para ambos lados y se alivió diciéndose a sí misma que no era ningún depredador o algo por el estilo pero entonces… ¿Qué hizo ese sonido?

Luego la realidad le cayó encima… fue su compañero de accidente. Se levantó de la arena donde se había quedado dormida y se acercó hacia el chico y vio que se movía levemente. La alegría le llegó hasta los labios creando una sonrisa.

Se fijó en que sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse y lo primero que vio fue… Unos penetrantes ojos verdes como esmeraldas.

Se veía confundido, adolorido y sin saber que había pasado. Ella se acercó aún más y lo ayudo a sentarse cuando vio que esa era su intención pero por la falta de energía no lo había logrado solo.

—¿D..don…donde es…toy?—preguntó con dificultad el confundido y adolorido castaño.

La rubia no sabía cómo responderle pero luego tomo aire y respondió—Estamos en una isla perdida donde llegamos siendo los únicos sobrevivientes del avión… ¿recuerdas?...—le preguntó suavemente doliéndole la garganta por recordar aquel accidente aun sin saber como ella había llegado hasta la arena. El castaño colocó sus manos en su cabeza para disminuir aquel palpitante dolor. La rubia le ofreció agua que había conseguido de una cascada, no era mucha pero tal vez lo ayudaría, y se la entregó. Él le agradeció y se tomo el líquido para contestarle.

—Si lo recuerdo—dijo con menos dificultad—también recuerdo que tú…-mejor decidió no hablar de eso asique cambio de tema— es decir… ¿Quiénes más salieron… o so-somos los… únicos?—no quería saber la respuesta pero creo que ya la sabía. Le dolía el hecho de que no pudo ayudar a más personas pero… quedó feliz con ayudarla a ella ya que había reconocido que ella fue a la chica que salvó.

Ella suspiro tristemente y le respondió de forma afirmativa—aún no he recorrido estos lugares pero estoy segura que si hubiera alguien más con vida… ya hubiera sabido.

El castaño herido suspiro al igual que ella. Ningún otro sobreviviente… es decir ¿ninguno? ¿Cómo habían tenido tanta suerte de sobrevivir?

Nadie sabe.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que despertó por la voz de aquella linda chica.

— ¿Tu sabes cómo fue que yo llegué aquí? Bueno en realidad como… nosotros llegamos aquí—preguntó. Las ganas de saber cómo rayos había llegado a mitad de la playa la intrigaban.

—Oh bueno…-justo la pregunta que no quería que preguntara— para ser sincero yo no me había quedado inconsciente al estrellarnos, estuve nadando y fuiste la única a la que vi… y te quise ayudar. Pero no recuerdo más que eso… lo único que logro recordar es que te traje a la arena y luego me desmaye…-iba a seguir hablando hasta que ella lo interrumpió.

— ¿T…tú me sa-lvaste? es decir… muchas gracias emmm Sr…-odiaba tener que hablar con tanta formalidad pero sabía que si se trataba de una persona casada o mayor era necesario… aparte que aún eran compañeros de trabajo. Ambos interesados en las criaturas mitológicas. Nunca se habían hablado por lo que no se conocían el uno al otro, pero que mas da.

—Haddock… Hiccup Haddock a su servicio M´Lady—le respondió con una sonrisa ladeada ofreciéndole una mano intentando olvidar la situación en la que estaban al menos por un rato. Ella rio por lo bajo y le dio la mano.

—Astrid Hofferson.

.

.

Ya habían pasado unos 5 días desde que el castaño despertó donde durante ese tiempo se habían conocido más. Ya sabían sus edades, nombres, habían contado sobre las familias de cada uno, entre otras cosas que los llevaron a conocerse y llevarse mejor mejorando la confianza entre ellos.

Con el tema de la comida y agua no fue problema ya que de no ser por las ideas del más alto… nunca habrían podio cazar y seguramente hubieran muerto de hambre. Este chico tenía unas ideas locamente creativas donde crearon unas cuantas trampas de animales las cuales les funcionaron perfectamente.

Ellos no solían matar animales, solo lo hacían por si algún animal se ponía agresivo y eso les funcionaba. Tampoco era necesario casar tanto ya que eran dos personas y con solo un animal bastaba por al menos unas semana. Y con el tema del agua… tenían una buena cascada no muy lejos de donde estaban alojando, que por cierto construyeron una tienda pequeña pero acogedora, y el agua que caía terminaba siendo una muy buena "piscina"

Luego de entrar al "lago/piscina", que por cierto ambos cayeron completamente vestidos por un accidente de equilibrio, decidieron quedarse por ahí un rato ya que hacían como 27° de calor y aprovechando que estaban mojados decidieron relajarse al menos por un rato.

Al principio Astrid no se sentía muy segura de estar en el agua por el "casi trauma" que tenia luego del accidente y además que no sabía nadar muy bien pero Hiccup la ayudo a superar un poco su miedo y a no hundirse, cosa que ella agradeció internamente.

Cuando salieron del agua no tenían con que secarse asique decidieron caminar por la orilla de la playa para que el sol los secara antes de que llegara la noche, luego buscarían algún modo de salir de aquella isla.

—Hiccup, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

—Claro.

La rubia suspiro y soltó la pregunta— Tu… ¿crees que logremos salir de esta isla? Es decir… no hay forma de que nos contacten, ni hay un solo bote por aquí… ¿Qué hay de nuestras familias, amigos… seres queridos? ¡No los volveremos a ver!—grito la ultima parte intentando contener las lagrimas. Las cuales no hubo forma de detener. Sentía miedo, tristeza y soledad (soledad de no estar con su familia). Quería volver a casa.

— Astrid—la agarró por los hombros para luego rodear sus brazos por la cintura de la rubia y ella por el cuello escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de este—tranquila… lograremos salir, tal vez no muy pronto pero ¿y eso qué? Ya hemos estado 6 días sin ningún problema. —le susurró al oído para luego separarse y verla a los ojos los cuales aun tenían lagrimas escondidas. —recuerda que lamentablemente nuestro avión se estrelló y no logró llegar a su destino. La torre de control ya ha de haber dado la noticia y nos estarán buscando. Tú confía. —le sonrió secándole sus lagrimas con los pulgares.

Ella no respondió solo le sonrió y lo abrazo dándole un minúsculo beso en la mejilla que lo hizo sonrojarse.

— ¿Ya estas más tranquila M´Lady?— Ella solo asintió y le preguntó por otra cosa.

Se separaron un poco más relajados, por parte de la rubia, en donde ella, al querer cambiar el tema y no angustiarse tanto preguntó con una sonrisa que esperaba que no se notara que era falsa—y dime Hiccup… ¿tienes novia?

La pregunta lo tomó con tal sorpresa que se separó de ella y comenzó a mover los labios sin dejar salir pasaba para luego desviar la mirada. Ella lo miraba pacientemente orando por no recibir una respuesta afirmativa. Desde que se conocieron la confianza aumento considerablemente, ellos se apoyaban el uno al otro en todos los sentidos y logró ganarle afecto a su castaño compañero aún luego de tan solo 6 días de estar juntos (eso le pasó a muchas amigas mías LOL). Aparte que la forma en que la llamaba "M´Lady" le encantaba, creía que era muy tierno de su parte.

—Emmm… no la verdad es que nunca he tenido una novia. —admitió sonrojado haciendo que la sonrisa interna de Astrid aumentara al saber que es soltero y está desocupado. _Cálmate Astrid, lo vas a incomodar_ —ahora dime tú, ¿tienes novio?

—Nop. Estoy totalmente disponible a cualquier cita o algo por el estilo—le sonrió. _Rayos Astrid, esa fue la indirecta más directa que has dicho en toda tu vida._ Se golpeo internamente.

Hiccup solo rio levemente, ganando más seguridad—bueno cuando salgamos de aquí—dijo poniéndose en marcha para buscar algo dentro del "bosque"—te invitaré a salir a donde quieras. ¿Qué te parece?

—Me encantaría.

.

.

Al ya estar dentro del bosque donde habían palmeras por todas partes, lianas, arboles de todo tipo y mas dejaron su antigua conversación de lado y comenzaron a buscar herramientas para poder crear su bote y poder salir, aparte que aprovecharían de buscar algún indicio de dragones.

—Deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo que estemos aquí hasta que seamos rescatados, ¿no crees M´Lady?—comentó de la nada al darse cuenta de que podrían buscar indicios de dragones u otras criaturas mitológicas. Al menos alguna pista para saber si son reales o no.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno… acabamos de encontrar la isla dragón… no todos tienen este privilegio, sin mencionar que estaba prohibido aterrizar o venir a esta isla… es por eso que nadie ha investigado por estos terrenos. Somos los primeros.

— ¿Como sabes que esta es la isla Dragón?

—La verdad… ni yo mismo lo sé. Lo único que recuerdo es que era la única con un gigantesco volcán llamado "Red Death" y ahí está—le dijo apuntando al enorme volcán que parecía que estuviera a la mitad de la isla y que se lograba ver por entremedio de los arboles.

—Oh… y si sabes sobre esta isla… supongo que sabrás porque le dieron ese nombre, ¿no?

—Se dice que en esta Isla vivían dragones y es por eso que la nombraron "la Isla Dragón" pero… no se ha afirmado si es verdad o un mito.

— ¿De verdad? Eso no lo sabía. Cuéntame más—la rubia estaba muy interesada en esto ya que era para lo que se especializaba al igual que él. Se pegó más a Hiccup, claro dejando un espacio respetable mientras seguían caminando, y escuchó atentamente.

—Bueno… ¿por dónde empiezo…?

.

 _Se decía que hubo una guerra entre dragones y humanos… donde la paz nunca fue encontrada… estas guerras consentían en siempre lo mismo, los dragones atacaban a los vikingos y viceversa, donde los vikingos intentaban encontrar su nido para así destruirlo y deshacerse de estas maquinas destructoras._

 _Pero los dragones no se daban por vencidos, ellos atacaban a los humanos quitándoles comida, incendiando casas y deteniéndoles el paso para que no llegaran al nido donde se encontraba una especie de "abeja reina"_

 _La guerra perduró por 300 años los cuales fueron desastrosos para ambos bandos._

 _Pero hubo un día que todo cambio, la razón sigue siendo desconocida o así cuenta la leyenda… pero hubo un día donde la guerra se declaró terminan y todos comenzaron a convivir en paz. Aun se intenta saber la razón de tal cambio de pensamiento._

 _En fin…_

 _La parte de la leyenda donde dice que encontraron la paz sigue estando en duda ya que hay unos que dicen que finalmente encontraron la paz entre ambos bandos pero otros dicen que los vikingos atacaron el nido exitosamente e hicieron que los dragones huyeran para nunca volver._

 _._

Y así terminó su corto relato de la historia.

Astrid estaba más que muda casi que ni parpadeaba, estaba impresionada por aquella historia que ni sabía que existía. Cuando finalmente encontró la voz habló—La verdad que no me lo esperaba.

Él rio por la impresión de su compañera—ni yo. Pero eso era lo que me decía mi madre.

— ¿Tú qué crees que paso?

—Yo creo que los dragones huyeron y creo que… siguen vivos solo que están escondidos de los humanos.

— ¿De verdad lo crees?

—No te mentiría M´Lady.

.

.

Seguían caminando por entre medio de los arboles intentando buscar algo que les sirviera para su profesión o para construir un barco y así poder salir de la isla. Se acercaron a la orilla de un camino donde si caían… seguramente quedarían con barios golpes leves.

Se asomaron para ver que había por debajo, ya que aún no estaban en la playa y para eso les quedaba recorrer mitad de isla.

No se dieron cuenta de que la tierra estaba muy húmeda y fue tanto el peso de ambos que la tierra se desplomó haciéndolos rodar juntos hasta el suelo.

.

.

Luego del golpe ambos despertaron al mismo tiempo al notar que ella estaba sobre él. La rubia se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y lo ayudo a levantarse. Ambos con rostros sonrojados por tal cercanía desviaron la mirada y limpiaron sus sucios uniformes.

—Rayos—se quejó haciendo un puchero— creo que nunca más me volveré a acercar tanto a un "mino barranco"

Astrid rio por tal acto tan infantil—ni yo.

Cuando estuvieron más limpios notaron el extraño cambio de ambiente. El suelo ya no era de tierra sino… rocas… menos arboles… habían cosas quemadas… parecía que años atrás hubo un minúsculo incendio pero… igual es extraño.

Delante de ellos había una cueva donde decidieron pasar la noche, la razón de que su "campamento" estaba muy lejos de ellos.

Se acercaron cautelosamente y se adentraron.

.

Todo estaba oscuro. La cueva era larga y angosta. Astrid tenía que ir detrás de Hiccup para poder avanzar ya que no cabían los dos al lado del otro. La curiosidad los tomó por sorpresa y en vez de quedarse en la entrada de la cueva… comenzaron a adentrarse casi sin darse cuenta intentando llegar a lo más profundo pero…

¿Dónde está el final de la cueva?

Comenzaron a escuchar extraños sonidos de ¿animales? Ni parecían…. Parecían rugidos… ¿pero de qué? Hiccup logró ver una pequeña luz al final del camino y apuró el paso siguiéndolo muy de cerca su compañera.

Cuando llegaron al final del camino la luz los cegó… poco después cuando se acostumbraron a la luz la vieron con claridad el lugar.

Era enorme.

Irreal y…

Habían… criaturas que parecían… _no puede ser_...

—Hi-Hiccup ¿e-esos son…?—intento preguntar acercándose a su compañero sin dejar de mirar hacia esas criaturas.

—Dragones—completó el castaño.

.

Era impresionante. No era una cueva sino que era como una especie de santuario donde dragones de todos los tamaños y tipos volaban al rededor de aquel lugar. Bebes dragones estaban a menos de 5 metros de ellos. Ambos quedaron totalmente impresionados y sin palabras. Existían los dragones. _Existen_ los dragones. Criaturas magnificas e inteligentes que se pensaba que estaban extintas.

Pero no.

Son _reales._

Cuando salieron del trance Hiccup se volteo hacia la rubia que lo miro a los ojos comenzando a mostrar una sonrisa de máxima felicidad.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que es lo que significa, Astrid?—preguntó emocionado—somos los únicos que saben de esto, ¡los únicos que pruebas de que los dragones existen! Podremos salvar a la especie y cambiar la historia para el bien—le dijo con una máxima sonrisa y por impulso la abrazó y comenzó a dar vueltas obteniendo un abrazo igual de apretado de respuesta. Estaban tan felices que la emoción los venció.

Al separarse se quedaron en una mínima distancia mirándose el uno al otro donde Hiccup la rodeó por la cintura manteniéndose juntos pero se separaron al escuchar un rugido y notar que… aquellas criaturas los estaban observando.

Aquellos dragones los rodearon y algunos los miraron de manera curiosa mientras que otros de forma agresiva y comprendieron por qué. Claramente si ellos estuvieron en guerra con los humanos… claramente tenían todo el derecho de estar a la defensiva.

Pero cuando se les comenzaron a acercar un nuevo rugido fue escuchado. Era como un especie de silbido pero no sabían de donde salía. Fue ahí cuando vieron a un dragón negro como la noche el cual se encontraba volando en dirección hacia ellos… cuando aterrizó los dragones que los estaban rodeando abrieron paso para que ese pasara.

Ahí supieron que ese era el _jefe._

El dragón negro se les comenzó a acercar de forma lenta pero casi agresiva, al parecer no los querían en su territorio. Ambos humanos estaban asustados por cualquier movimiento que pudiera llegara a hacer.

—Astrid debemos mostrarle que venimos en paz—le susurro.

— ¿Cómo haremos eso?— El castaño pensó rápidamente en alguna solución sabiendo que el tiempo se les acababa porque ese dragón no los dejaría quedarse con ellos y era incluso capaz de atacarlos si es que era necesario.

Ahí fue cuando Hiccup se dio cuenta de que cargaban un cuchillo que habían encontrado. Este mismo lo saco de su bolsillo y lo arrojó al suelo. El dragón aún los miraba de forma retadora y supo que debía arrojarlo más lejos. Con su pie derecho lo tomo y lo arrojó lejos de ellos.

El gran dragón vio ese movimiento y al saber que ya no tenían armas bajó la guardia. Extrañamente Hiccup noto la penetrante mirada de ese dragón que ahora que lo miraba bien… escamas lizas, uñas cortas, un par de alas grandes y fuertes, cuatro patas, esas orejas que eran una que le daban uno de los mejores formas de escuchar y esa larga cola… posiblemente era una Furia Nocturna, el último de su especie como dictaba la leyenda.

—Es un Furia Nocturna—habló sorprendido consigo mismo.

— ¿Un qué?

—Un Furia Nocturna, según contaba mi madre y algunos libros de estas magnificas criaturas es la cría maligna del relámpago y la muerte misma. El dragón más poderoso que existe… y el último desgraciadamente.

Como si el dragón lo hubiera entendido levantó la cabeza alagado y se sentó de manera casi tierna.

Los demás dragones también le alejaron levemente pero no bajaron la guardia. Hiccup no podía estar más sorprendido al igual que su compañera que se mantenía inmóvil mirando a uno de esos dragones, para ser más específicos y por lo que había estudiado del "libro de dragones" un Deadly Nadder, un hermoso dragón de dos patas y sumamente inteligente que era tratado casi como un perro por su pasión a ir a buscar objetos en forma de juego. Era celeste con manchas doradas donde en la cabeza tenia espinas largas junto con su cola.

Solo pensó en una palabra para describirla: _hermosa_

Por otro lado, Hiccup se acercó al líder y al hacerlo este le comenzó a gruñir por la desconfianza que este le daba. Estiró su mano y obtuvo el mismo resultado de gruñido, al saber que el dragón no lo dejaría acercarse decidió estirar su mano y desviar la mirada, para que este supiera que no le haría daño. Astrid se dio cuenta de esto y fue expectante del suceso. El negro dragón miro su mano extendida y poco a poco se le acercó… haciendo contacto con él.

Los dragones que también eran expectantes se separaron y algunos se acercaron a ver a estos humanos que al parecer eran diferentes a los demás. Al ser criaturas inteligentes sabían que ellos no les harían daño.

Vio a Hiccup soltar un suspiro de alivio y levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de aquel Furia nocturna. El chico le sonrió bajando su mano y este lo imitó mostrando una sonrisa desdentada.

—Toothless.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Qué dijiste?—pregunto la rubia al no entender que dijo.

—Toothless. Ese será su nombre.

— ¿Por qué?

—Solo míralo—le dijo y ella se acerco a él con desconfianza y fue ahí que vio su sonrisa sin dientes

—Le queda— sonrió

.

.

Luego de ganar la confianza de los dragones, Hiccup y Astrid se sentaron en aquel verde pasto que daba la vista a una especie de lago con aguas celestes cual cielo despejado. Toothless se encontraba descansando detrás de ellos y les serbia como respaldo para ambos humanos.

—Es increíble este lugar y es… un increíble descubrimiento—comentó la rubia

—Lo sé… no puedo creer que por un accidente hayamos encontrado este lugar.

Ambos sonrieron felices de su aventura.

—Sabes… ya no estoy tan interesada en irme a casa… quiero quedarme con Stormfly y cuidar de ella y de los demás— Stormfly era su nueva amiga la cual era el Nadder de color celeste con manchas doradas.

—Ni yo—comentó Hiccup rodeando los hombros de la chica tiernamente.

—Ya quiero saber más sobre ellos y cómo fue que lograron mantenerse aquí luego de todos estos años.

—Igual que yo… esto es todo un mundo nuevo… y _recién_ es _el comienzo._

.

.

.

 ** _Bueno cabros hasta aquí los dejo._**

 ** _Lamento no hacer la pt 2 del otro fic o el basado en la canción "I would´t mine", pero este lo tenía hasta la mitad y quería terminarlo. Descuida Mide Fine que tu cap te llegara XD_**

 ** _Y como siempre… muchas gracias por los comentarios son lo menor._**

 ** _Se despide Nina Chilena_**


	9. I wouldn t mind

**_Hola ¿qué tal?_**

 ** _Bueno aquí les traigo un fic basado en " I_** ** _wouldn't mind_** ** _" ofrecida por Mad Fine, espero que la disfruten:)_**

 ** _Pd: los personajes van cambiando de lugar de acuerdo a la canción, para que no se confundan (es parecido a mis fics anteriores_** ** _J_** ** _) y el P.O.V es de Astrid (20 años) la gran mayoría de las veces, pero nunca de Hiccup. (21 años)_**

 ** _Lamento lo cortito, pero como dicen… menos es más._**

 ** _Ahora si… ¡disfruten!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _-.-.-I wouldn't mind-.-.-_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"No me importaría compartir el resto de mi vida contigo"_

 ** _._**

 ** _Merrily we fall,_**

 ** _Out of line_**

 ** _Out of line_**

 ** _I´d fall anywhere with you_**

 ** _I´m by your side_**

 ** _Swinging in the rain, humming melodies_**

 ** _We´re not going anywhere until we freeze_**

Caminábamos de la mano alegremente por un lindo parque pero a esta hora solitario, donde solo estábamos nosotros dos.

Iban tomados de la mano ya que no importaba donde fuera el otro, ambos estarían siempre uno al lado del otro. Ella a su lado y él en el de ella. Siempre juntos demostrándose su cariño.

Una lluvia delicada comenzó a caer sobre nosotros y recordamos esa canción que solíamos cantar juntos en la lluvia cuando éramos niños " _For the dancing and the dreaming_ " la comenzamos a tararear juntos sin darnos cuenta en un principio y sonreímos al saber que ambos la recordábamos como en el pasado.

 _"Caminar de tu mano es un sueño, es mi sueño"_

—Aunque tenga frio, no me quiero ir a casa ya que quiero seguir junto a ti.

—Concuerdo contigo M´Lady—me besa la mejilla y me abraza por detrás—ni aunque me congele te apartaría de mi lado, tú me abrigas y yo te abrigo.

 _"Me abrasaste cuando nos conocimos y comprendí que toda la vida había tenido frio"_

 ** _I'm not afraid, anymore_**

 ** _I´m not afraid_**

Con solo sostener tu mano me basta para que mis miedos se esfumen, y un abrazo tuyo… para qué decir.

 ** _Forever is a long time_**

 ** _But I wouldn´t mind spending it_**

 ** _by your side._**

Fuimos a ver el atardecer y llegamos justo cuando el sol se comenzaba a acostas en el mar para un buen descanso luego de un día de iluminación completa.

Ellos se encontraban sentados y abrazados, él detrás de ella, mientras que Hiccup le susurraba que aunque estar con ella "para siempre" era mucho tiempo… él aceptaría acompañarla todo el tiempo que fuera necesario para hacerla feliz, ya que para él incluso un "para siempre" era poco tiempo.

 _"Te prometo que me quedaré contigo para siempre"_

 ** _Carefully we´ll place for our destiny_**

 ** _You came and you took this heart,_**

 ** _And see it free_**

 ** _Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me._**

 ** _I´m torn_**

 ** _I´m torn to be right where you are._**

Elegiremos nuestro camino cuidadosamente y lo haremos juntos. Me liberaste como una paloma, cuidando mi corazón de ser lastimado. Lo tomaste para que solo tú lo pudieras mantener y cuidar, te lo agradezco. En fin… vuelvo al tema, cuando me cantas una canción y escribes la letra… se que estas escribiendo sobre mi… eso me acoge y me resulta tierno de tu parte, me siento honrada y lo más importante _amada._

 _"Nada en el mundo da más fuerza que sentirse amada"_

 _._

Cuando no estás, me siento rota y destrozada. Sé que eso no pasa muy seguido pero cada vez que debes irte a tu casa o a ayudar a otras personas por decisión propia y a la vez por trabajo… me deprime. Pero tranquilo, se que siempre volverás y no me dejaras nunca.

 _"Abrázame fuerte y no me sueltes" así lo hacías… y así lo sigues haciendo, gracias._

 ** _I'm not afraid, anymore_**

 ** _I´m not afraid_**

Tengo miedo Hiccup. Necesito ayuda, apoyo… compañía. Me siento solitaria y sin ayuda. Me siento vacía. Me escondo en la almohada hasta que siento una mano en mi hombro, me volteo y te veo.

Con tus ojos verdes brillantes que iluminan el camino de cualquiera con su luz. Te abrazo y me abrazas, me besas y te beso, me sonríes y te sonrió.

Tú para mí y yo para ti, por siempre.

 _"La compañía: uno la da al que quiere, no la regala al no que quiera"_

 ** _Forever is a long time_**

 ** _But I wouldn´t mind spending it_**

 ** _By your side._**

Sostenme de nuevo que tengo miedo, miedo a perderte, miedo a olvidarte, miedo a ser olvidada por ti. Me sostienes… y el miedo se va.

Confió en ti.

 _"Quiero que confíes en mí y yo en ti. Que nos contemos secretos. Tomar tu mano. Reírnos. Acariciar tu cabello. Despertar juntos. Quiero todo contigo"_

 ** _Tell me every day_**

 **** ** _I get to wake you up to that smile_**

 ** _I wouldn´t mind it at all,_**

 ** _I wouldn´t mind it at all_**

—Me despierto feliz con esa sonrisa tuya—te susurro al despertarme luego de que me acompañaras y me protegieras de mis miedos durante la noche.

—Puedes repetirlo todas las veces que quieras M´Lady, no me importaría en absoluto—te ríes suavemente al igual que yo, me sonríes con esa sonrisa ladeada que me encanta y me besas la punta de la nariz.

 _"¿Te digo un secreto? Eres la razón de mi sonrisa, desde que te conocí"_

 ** _You so know me_**

 ** _Pinch me gently_**

 ** _I can hardly breathe_**

Él me conoce muy bien, sabe lo que quiero, lo que me gusta, lo que odio y sabe que solo lo quiero a _él._

 _"Pellízcame suavemente… que no logro respirar, lo haces y vuelo a suspirar_ "

.

Estoy acostada en el suelo y te colocas encima de mí apoyándote en tus rodillas y brazos mientras me haces cosquillas y yo comienzo a reír... te digo entre risas que te detengas pero no lo haces. Tú sabes las consecuencias, me haces reír pero a la vez te puede llegar un golpe del que me arrepentiré. Pero tú solo sigues, a pesar de poder salir algo herido no te detienes. _Eres el mejor,_ dispuesto a lastimarte con tal de hacerme reír.

 _"Cuando me haces cosquillas te digo que pares, por favor, no pares nunca"_

 ** _Forever is a long, long time_**

 ** _But I wouldn´t mind spending it_**

 ** _By your side._**

Te me acercas por detrás suavemente y me susurras al oído. — ¿ya te he dicho que me encantaría estar para siempre a tu lado?

—Muchas veces, pero no me canso de oírlo.

—Entonces… cásate conmigo.

—El placer será todo mío.

 ** _Tell me every day_**

 ** _I get to wake you up to that smile_**

 ** _I wouldn´t mind it at all,_**

 ** _I wouldn´t mind it at all_**

Me besas en los labios y me llevas a la cama al estilo de novia, me dejas ahí y te colocas encima de mí. Me sonríes y me vuelves a besar, lo hago devuelta y sueltas un suspirar.

Me miras a los ojos, ya volviendo a respirar, frunces el seño y me miras sin más… notando y examinando mi rostro pecoso que te vuelve loco.

Me dices que soy bella y lo agradezco sin pensar.

—Sonríeme, me encanta esa sonrisa tuya—te susurro nada más y te vuelvo a besar. Así comenzando una magnifica y romántica noche que espero jamás olvidar.

 _"Tienes unos labios como fresas, me encanta comer de tus labios y hacer de tu cuerpo el mío"_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Bueno Mad Fine y público lector espero que les haya gustado_** ** _J_**

 ** _Respuestas y agradecimientos de rewies:_**

 ** _Mad Fine: gracias por tu comentario y espero que te haya gustado como quedó el de tu canción. Lamento si no quedó como querías pero hice mi mejor intento. Nos leemos_**

 ** _Jessy Brown: fue algo así como reencarnaciones XD y con el tema de que los dragones los "reconocieron" sí, eso es verdad. Quería hacerlos como si los antepasados de Toothless y los de Hiccup se hayan hecho amigos y en el presente los dragones los "reconocieron" o captaron un aire familiar, es por eso los dragones no los atacaron… no sé… todo esta idea surgió de la nada XD tengo una mente algo alocada. Gracias por el comentario. Nos leemos_**

 ** _Navid: muchas gracias por el comentario que me dejaste. La verdad que los que son así me motivan aun más a escribir. Nos leemos_**

 ** _KatnissSakura: estaba pensando en convertirlo en un long-fic desde el capitulo ya publicado, pero seria de no más de 10-15 capítulos, quiero saber qué opinas sobre eso. Nos leemos_**

 ** _Dragonaj: la continuaré (si es que mi cabeza aun me da ideas XD) pero estaba pensando en hacerla un long-fic. Quiero saber sus opiniones antes de comenzar a hacerla. Nos leemos_**

 ** _UnbreakableWarrior: intentaré hacerlo XD muchas gracias por el comentario. Nos leemos_**

 ** _Bueno esto sería todo por hoy. Muchas gracias por los cometarios son lo mejor. Nos leemos para el prox cap._**

 ** _Se despide Nina Chilena_** ** _J_**

 ** _-13 de Diciembre, 2015-_**


	10. Mistletoe

**_Bueno gente… lamento la tardanza pero… navidad, cumpleaños, próximamente año nuevo… en fin muchas cosas que me retrasaron y no pude actualizar, pero aquí les dejo la canción "Mistletoe" (muérdago) y espero que lo disfruten._**

 ** _En mi opinión es una canción muy bonita y está situado en navidad (un poquito atrasada jejej)_**

 ** _PD: este cap, tendrá Hiccstrid y Toothfly._**

 ** _¡Distruten!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _-.-.-Mistletoe-.-.-_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Las luces de los edificios iluminaban el camino, todo se veía como si fuera un cuento de hadas. La nieve caía suavemente, luces de todos los colores iluminaban las calles y no faltaba el grupo de coristas que cantaban, en ese momento, una canción navideña en mitad de la calle.

Hiccup y Toothless iban caminando por las calles de su ciudad natal a ver a sus novias que las esperaban en el "Café Night Fury", el lugar en donde todos se conocieron.

 ** _It´s the most beautiful time of the year_**

 ** _Light fill the streets spending so much cheer_**

 ** _I should be playing in the winter snow_**

 ** _But I´mma under the mistletoe_**

Llegaron al Café y notaron como las chicas estaban sentadas juntas en una mesa al aire libre. Cuando las chicas notaron la presencia de sus novios, se levantaron para saludarlos y fue ahí cuando Toothless no soportó más y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Stormfly recibiendo un abrazo de vuelta mientras le musitaba unas felices fiestas navideñas, ganándose un beso en la mejilla por parte de la rubia con puntas azules.

Mientras que Hiccup se acercó a una sonriente rubia que lo esperaba pacientemente. No lo resistió y la abrazó fuertemente recibiendo el mismo abrazo. Cuando se separaron, conectaron miradas y se sonrieron, él acercó su rostro a su frente depositándole un dulce beso.

Se sentaron y comenzaron su mini celebración antes de ir a la casa de los Haddock donde se haría una celebración general con toda la familia. Su mesa estaba al lado de la otra pareja asique de vez en cuando conversaban entre todos.

 ** _I don't want to miss out on the holiday_**

 ** _But I can't stop staring at your face_**

 ** _I should be playing in the winter snow_**

 ** _But I´mma under the mistletoe_**

Toothless no dejaba de ver a su novia de puntas azules. Le veía sus ojos, sus mejillas, su cabello, su tierna nariz… en fin… todo lo que fuera su rostro. para él ella era perfecta, una mujer digna de amar para toda la vida…

— ¿Qué tanto miras?

—A tu perfecto rostro. —le sonrió. La chica se sonrojó por las tiernas palabras de su novio pero no dejó la sonrisa, desvió la mirada mientras el pelinegro reía por lo bajo al ver el rostro de su novia estando avergonzado, le resultaba tierno asique no pudo evitar soltar una risita...

Hiccup y Astrid reían animadamente por las diferentes cosas de las que hablaban. El castaño acercó su silla a la de ella y le beso la mejilla, no lo soportaba, su novia era tan perfecta para él que era digna de besar, ver y amar. Y le encantaba hacerlo.

Él la ama, y ella a él también. La rubia tomó la mano del castaño y también le beso la mejilla. Iban a seguir hablando pero otra chica pelinegra pasó por un lado de su mesa y logró reconocer a Hiccup.

 ** _With you, shawty with you_**

 ** _With you, shawty with you_**

 ** _With you under the mistletoe_**

Hiccup la vio y se colocó de pie para saludarla, chica que reconoció como Heather. La saludo alegremente al igual que la chica a él y luego del saludo la pelinegra tomó asiento. Astrid solo se quedó en silencio mirando con tristeza lo alegre que se ponía Hiccup con ella y como ella se acercaba a él para susurrarle algo al oído.

No dijo nada, en vez de hacer una escena decidió quedarse callada y esperar rezando para que esa pelinegra no se quedara durante toda su cita con Hiccup.

 ** _Everyone´s is gathering around the fire_**

 ** _Chestnuts roasting like a hot July_**

 ** _I should be chillin with my folks, I know_**

 ** _But I´mma under the mistletoe_**

Un camarero que atendía por ahí se acerco a la pareja y les pidió la orden. Stormfly pidió un aperitivo de pescado mientras que Toothless le copiaba la idea a su novia. Ambos eran amantes del pescado por lo que decidieron comerlo en su cita.

Cuando su comida llegó, el pelinegro se pegó a su novia que vio que estaba temblando levemente. La abrazó y le frotó las manos con las suyas para que así entrara en calor, luego de un rato sus manos ya estuvieron más calentitas y como premio lo besó en los labios, cosa que fue correspondida de manera inmediata y aparecieron sonrisas en medio del beso.

En la otra mesa una chica de cabello negro atado a una trenza que caía por su hombro se levantaba de su puesto mientras se despedía agitando la mano.

El oji-verde miro a su linda novia que se miraba las manos con una mirada perdida y casi triste. Ahí supo que los celos la invadieron. Él sabía que su novia confiaba en él, pero los celos la invadían de todas formas. Rio por lo bajo al verla concentrada en sus manos que la rodeo con su brazo haciendo que ella quedara sentada en su regazo para luego recibir los chocolates calientes que habían ordenado.

Agradecieron al camarero y luego este se fue. Hiccup volvió su vista a su novia que aun estaba algo triste.

—Tranquila M´lady, ella es Heather una amiga de la infancia. No tienes por qué preocuparte o ponerte celosa—le sonrió aunque ella evitabaverlo, estaba algo avergonzada.

—No estaba preocupada ni celosa—se defendió.

—Te conozco.

—Lose—rio y le besó la nariz para luego disfrutar de sus chocolates calientes.

 ** _Word on the street Santa´s coming tonight_**

 ** _Reindeer´s flying through the sky so high_**

 ** _I should be making a list I know_**

 ** _But I´mma under the mistletoe_**

Seguían comiendo de sus pescados los cuales estaban disfrutando al máximo.

Las otras personas que pasaban por sus lados no entendían porqué pedían pescado en navidad pero no preguntaban y a ellos no les importaba, lo único que les importaba era estar con el otro y disfrutar de su compañía.

Cuando terminaron, Toothless pagó por la orden y se despidieron de sus amigos diciéndoles que los verían en la casa Haddock. Se despidieron y tomaron rumbo a un parque que les encantaba, luego irían a sus casas a cambiarse y por último a la fiesta. Se quedaron un rato sentados en una banca y veían, gracias a las luces coloridas de los edificios, a los niños jugando a tirarse bolas de nieve.

Rieron al ver como algunos caían en la nieve a causa de que les llegaba una bola de nieve al rostro y se levantaban con ganas de venganza. Ellos dos habían hablado de lo que sería tener hijos, la sola idea los emocionaba y les enternecía. Ya se querían mucho y llevaban unos cuantos años de noviazgo. A los dos les encantaría ser padres… algún día.

Miro disimuladamente a Stormfly cuando se pusieron de pie y este, al notar que la rubia no lo estaba mirando, hizo una bola de nieve y se la arrojo hacia su hombro. Ella, al notar el impacto, se volteo y con rostro competitivo y una sonrisa hizo lo mismo.

Fue como volver a la niñez, donde no había preocupaciones y la vida era muy simple. Seguían riendo, lanzando y esquivando las bolas de nieve pero no notaron que los niños que estaban jugando reían bajito por ver a dos adultos comportarse de esa manera.. Luego de unos minutos ambos estaban exhaustos y decidieron hacer una tregua.

Luego de reírse del otro por ver lo blancos que estaban a causa de la nieve, decidieron ir a sus casas para cambiarse e irse a la fiesta.

 ** _With you, shawty with you_**

 ** _With you, shawty with you_**

 ** _With you under the mistletoe_**

Cuando terminaron sus chocolates calientes se levantaron y fueron caminando por las calles hacia sus respectivas casas. Por el camino, encontraron unos cuantos minis puestos de regalos donde se detuvieron a verlos.

Se acercaron a uno que vendían accesorios y Astrid no dejaba de ver un objeto que estaba a la venta. Se trataba de una diadema para la frente de color plateado con algunas pequeñas piedras celestes en ella.

Sus ojos color cielo se quedaron observándolo y no notó como Hiccup sonreía al verla así. Se acercó a la señorita vendedora del puesto y le pregunto por aquel objeto.

Al ya haberlo pagado, la señorita tomo la diadema haciendo que Astrid volviera al mundo real y bajara por pensar que ya no estaba en venta. Avanzó hacia otro puesto y observo más cosas. Hiccup se acercó a ella y guardó la diadema, ahora envuelta en una cajita, en su abrigo para que Astrid no sospechara que lo había comprado.

 ** _With you, shawty with you_**

 ** _With you, shawty with you_**

 ** _With you under the mistletoe_**

Ya después de haber pasado un rato en el parque y haber jugado como niños, la pareja comenzó a caminar hacia sus casas, pero por el camino aprovecharían de visitar los mini stands de comercio. Había accesorios, esculturas de arbolitos de navidad, vestuarios de niños y más.

Se acercaron a una cabina que parecía de fotos y sorpresivamente y de manera rápida Storm tomó la mano de su novio arrastrándolo dentro de la cabina, donde unos 5 segundos después comenzaron a tomar fotos.

Luego de hacer caras graciosas salieron a recibir sus fotos. Las vieron y rieron por lo ridículos que salían pero aún así decidieron conservarlas como un recuerdo.

 ** _Hey love_**

 ** _The wise men followed the star_**

 ** _The way I followed my heart_**

 ** _And it led me to a miracle_**

Aún viendo más ropa de invierno en los stands jugaban entre ellos riéndose sin parar. Astrid le enrollo en su cuello una bufanda mientras que él le puso un gorro negro decorado con líneas blancas que le quedaba a la perfección.

Pero cuando todo era risas llegó nuevamente la peli negra Heather. Le tocó el hombro a Hiccup y él le sonrió nuevamente. Como si esa chica fuera bruja hizo que Hiccup le tomara más atención haciéndolo olvidad casi toda su existencia.

Comenzaron a conversar y Heather le quitó la bufanda al castaño de forma divertida para luego colocársela ella.

Astrid, luego de un rato no se sintió cómoda en ese lugar asique se quitó el gorro donde lo dejó nuevamente en el stand y separó un poco de ellos para luego ver una tienda que tenía unas bonitas botas que le llamaron la atención al igual que un vestido azul marino con escote de corazón junto con unos minúsculos detalles blancos que le favorecían.

Luego de unos minutos Hiccup notó que Astrid no estaba a su lado y la buscó con la mirada encontrándola en esa tienda para luego ver como esta comenzaba a alejarse con la cabeza algo cacha.

 ** _Aye love, Don´t you buy me nothing_**

 ** _I am feeling one thing_**

 ** _Your lips on my lips_**

 ** _That´s a Merry, Merry Christmas_**

Durante el camino la pareja se separó para que cada quien fuera a vestirse para la fiesta de los Haddock. Este año consistía en una fiesta elegante por lo que los invitados debían ir con vestuarios elegantes pero que a la vez no murieran de frio.

Al ya pasar una hora, Toothless buscó a su hermano pero al no encontrarlo en su casa se dijo a si mismo que él seguía con Astrid, asique decidió salir en su auto negro para ir directo a la casa de su novia para así irse a la casa de los Haddock. El peli negro y el castaño vivían en una casa más pequeña que la de sus padres pero lo suficientemente cómoda como para ellos. Se fueron de casa al ya pensar que debían ser independientes asique ahora vivían acompañándose hermanalmente.

 ** _It´s the most beautiful time of the year_**

 ** _Light fill the streets spending so much cheer_**

 ** _I should be playing in the winter snow_**

 ** _But I´mma under the mistletoe_**

La rubia estaba cabizbaja al momento de llegar a su casa. Tuvo un buen momento con Hiccup pero cuando llegó su amiga no se sintió del todo cómoda por lo que optó por irse caminando hasta su casa. Ella confía en él pero aún así no le agradaba del todo estar con la pelinegra.

Al entrara en su habitación lo primero que le llamó la atención fue un gran regalo que estaba sobre su cama envuelto en un papel blanco que contenía una tarjeta encima de ella. La abrió pensando que era un regalo de sus tíos pero se sorprendió al leer la tarjeta.

 _"Tú eres mi deseo de navidad, te amo mucho M´lady. Espérame afuera."_

 _Hiccup Haddock_

Sonrió al terminar de leerla y abrió la caja revelando el hermoso vestido que había visto en aquella tienda.

—Tú nunca cambias, Babe.

 ** _I don't want to miss out on the holiday_**

 ** _But I can't stop staring at your face_**

 ** _I should be playing in the winter snow_**

 ** _But I´mma under the mistletoe_**

La pareja llegó a la casa de los Haddock y se dispusieron a conversar en unos de los grandes sillones de la casa. Stormfly ya era considerada como una hija para Valka y Stoick ya que esa chica es realmente encantadora muy bien educada, se preocupa por los demás y siempre muestra una linda y perfecta sonrisa blanca.

 ** _With you, shawty with you_**

 ** _With you, shawty with you_**

 ** _With you under the mistletoe_**

Se puso el vestido que le quedaba a la mitad del muslo, donde la parte de arriba era apretada hasta la cintura para luego dejar caer el resto del vestido. Le quedaba realmente bien y le favorecía mucho a su figura. Recogió su cabello a una trenza que caía por su espalda y se colocó unas botas blancas con algo de tacón que complementaba el vestido. Se maquilló levemente dándose algo de oscuridad en los ojos y un poco de brillo en los labios y salió a encontrarse con su novio.

Ahí estaba, vestido de un elegante smoking negro con una corbata verde, esperándola pacientemente apoyado en su auto. Cuando cerró la casa y camino hacia él, las luces hicieron que el castaño pudiera ver completamente a su novia y haciéndolo ver como ella hacia resaltar el vestido.

Cuando llegó a él, este último lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla con ambas manos por la cintura, susurrándole al oído lo linda y sensual que se veía con aquel vestido ganándose un golpe en el brazo.

— ¿Y eso porque?—pregunto.

—Por avergonzarme—rio.

 ** _With you, shawty with you_**

 ** _With you, shawty with you_**

 ** _With you under the mistletoe_**

Llegaron a la casa de los Haddock y entraron a la sala donde había música relajante para bailes lentos. En vez de sentarse fueron directo a la pista de baile, claramente luego de saludar a los dueños de casa.

Astrid dirigía a Hiccup tomando su mano y de pasada se encontraron a Fishlegs bailando con cierta chica pelinegra. Vio que la chica le estaba poniendo la misma bufanda que Heather le había quitado a Hiccup, asique sonrió al ver que no estaba interesada en su novio.

.

Luego de un rato de bailar Toothless le preguntó si lo podría acompañar a las afueras de la casa hacia el hermoso jardín que tenían algunas luces decorando el camino junto con unos hermosos arboles que decoraban el lugar.

—Dime Toothless. ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Debería pasarme algo?—respondió algo nervioso.

—No sé por qué pero siento que algo debes decirme.

—La verdad… es que tengo que decirte algo…

—Dime—le acaricio la mandíbula y las mejillas—confía en mí.

—Si confió en ti—le sonrió disfrutando de sus caricias—es solo que… no es fácil. —ella le beso la nariz y escuchó lo que le tenían que decir. Estaban algo apartados de la música y de la gente asique era el momento perfecto para decirle lo que piensa.

—Storm, eres la chica mas lista…bella, hermosa, simpática y cariñosa que he conocido y no me imagino una vida sin ti… es por eso que…-fue ahí donde se hincó en una pierna y saco una cajita donde reveló un hermoso anillo dorado con algunas gemas en el.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos. La emoción la invadió pero no lograba auricular palabra. Llevó sus manos a su boca donde cerró los ojos para volver a abrirlos encontrándose a su novio con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

Al final logró moverse y asintió varias veces para luego abalanzarse a su cuello donde ambos cayeron al pasto bien cuidado. Se separaron un poco y el pelinegro logró colocarle el anillo para luego perderse en los labios que lo acababan de atacar

 ** _Kiss me undernea_** ** _th the mistletoe_**

 ** _Show me baby that you love me so_**

 ** _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

 ** _Yeaaaaah_**

La música era lenta y romántica. Estaban abrazados, él por su cintura y ella por su cuello enredando su mano derecha en el cabello castaño de él.

 ** _Kiss me underneath the mistletoe_**

 ** _Show me baby that you love me so_**

 ** _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

 ** _Yeaaaaah_**

Cuando Hiccup le dio una lenta vuelta sacó la cajita que contenía su regalo. Como la música era lenta y suave lograban escucharse perfectamente.

—Esto es para ti Astrid. Sé que te quedará perfecto por tu color de ojos y vi como lo mirabas en el stand, espero que te guste—le dijo ella tomo la cajita y lo abrió revelando la diadema que tanto le había gustado. Su sonrisa apareció en su rostro para luego abrazarlo por el cuello y agradecerle en su oído. Él le correspondió el abrazo y la ayudo a colocárselo.

Acomodó su trenza e Hiccup se separó un poco de ella para verla mejor. Esa diadema, sin duda, hacía resaltar aún más su belleza.

Se veía hermosísima.

Luego de ese hermoso regalo continuaron bailando donde juntaron frentes hasta que el castaño miro hacia arriba y sonrió para luego bajar la mirada a su novia que lo miraba preguntándole el por qué la sonrisa desprevenida.

Hiccup rodeó su cuello colocando la palma de sus manos en su cuello y comenzó a acercarse lentamente. Juntaron labios, en un beso lento, suave pero algo apasionado que les quitó el aire.

Si, ese beso quería dárselo hace tiempo pero otra de las razones para hacerlo… era porque estaban debajo de un lindo y pequeño muérdago.

 _Bajo su muérdago._

 _Under the mistletoe…_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Bueno esto es todo por este año. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado_** ** _(e insisto escuchen esta canción es muy tierna)_**

 ** _Les deseo felices fiestas y nos leemos… cuando vuelva de vacaciones jeje_**

 ** _Se despide por este año Nina Chilena_**

 ** _30-12-15_**


	11. Garras y Mazas

**_Holaaaa ¿Cómo estan? ¿Escucharon las nuevas…?_**

 ** _NUEVOS EPISODIOS DE RACE TO THE EDGE! Casi me muero y ya los vi jejje_**

 ** _Nada mucho que decir solo que gracias por los comentarios y antes de comenzar…_**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo está basado en el capítulo XIII de la serie, asique para los que no lo han visto… NO LEAN. Contiene algo de spoilers…_**

 ** _Sin más… ¡disfruten_** _!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _-.-.-Garras y Mazas-.-.-_**

.

.

.

Acababan de ahuyentar al Pesadilla Voladora pero aún así sus intentos por mantenerse a salvos no fueron suficientes. Al llegar a la Orilla se dieron cuenta de que esta estaba completamente destruida. Algunas de sus casas estaban hechas pedazos, el salón de entrenamiento también y para qué decir de todas sus pertenencias.

Todo estaba _mal._

Y _él_ se culpaba por ello.

No lo podía evitar, se decía a si mismo que si él hubiera sido más inteligente que Viggo nada de esto hubiera pasado y hubieran podido evitar esta catástrofe.

Pero no fue así.

.

.

— ¿Sucede algo Hiccup?—le preguntó una rubia preocupada colocándole una mano en su hombro mientras que este miraba pensativamente hacia el lago que tenían enfrente.

—No…—luego suspiró rendido—si…—admitió y avanzó lentamente para luego darse la vuelta y conectar su mirada con la de la de ojos azules.

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Hiccup?—preguntó preocupada.

—Lo eché todo a perder Astrid… todo. Y la verdad… es que no se cómo arreglarlo—dijo bajando la cabeza y desviando la mirada para evitar mirarla. Estaba totalmente avergonzado por haber metido la pata.

Bien _profunda._

Astrid lo miró unos segundos para luego avanzar hacia él.

—Hiccup…—le susurró colocándose delante de él para hacer que la mire ya que seguía con la cabeza baja—Lo que hiciste fue para protegernos, a ti, a Toothless, al dragón y a todos. Deberías estar orgulloso de habernos mantenido a salvo...

—Pero no logré mantenerlos a todos a salvo… ahora Ryker y Viggo tienen como prisionera a Heather, quien sabe qué harán con ella… y fue todo por mi culpa—la interrumpió.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, tu tranquilo—colocó sus finas manos en sus mejillas para levantarle la cabeza suavemente—estamos y contamos contigo. —dijo suavemente— Nos apoyamos mutuamente en las buenas y en las malas… que no se te olvide. Además… siempre tendrás mi apoyo y lo sabes, Hiccup—le sonrió sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran algo rosadas por las palabras que acababan de salir de sus labios. —ya se nos ocurrirá algo. No te culpes por todo, eso no es justo para ti. Somos un _equipo._

—Me gustaría creérmelo Astrid, pero no puedo evitar culparme o preocuparme. No sé cómo arreglar esta situación, no tengo ni una sola idea de cómo solucionarlo. —Se separó lentamente de ella—No… no soy _perfecto._ Creí ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para vencer el juego en el que Viggo quiere que juegue pero… no lo logré, no soy tan inteligente como para enfrentarlo.

—Hiccup… eres la persona más valiente e inteligente que conozco. Nos has salvado muchas veces gracias a tu valentía e inteligencia. De no ser por ti… quien sabe que sería de nosotros. No estaríamos aquí, ni conoceríamos a nuestros dragones y tampoco hubiéramos vivido las increíbles aventuras por la que hemos pasado. Fue todo gracias a ti, Hiccup. Que ahora estemos en problemas no significa que nos debamos rendir. —Lo que le dijo izo que levantara la mirada conectándola con la suya—La cosa no es como tú lo soluciones sino como _todos_ lo solucionaremos, como _grupo_ —le sonrió.

Una mini sonrisa apareció por su rostro pero luego desapareció por haberse acordado de un mini detalle.

—Pero eso no cambia las cosas… yo fui el causante de que Heather y a Windshear quedaran como prisioneras, yo puse en peligro al Ojo del Dragón, yo fui el que cayó en el juego de Viggo y el causante de la completa destrucción de la Orilla… yo fui el causante de este desastre y ahora todo lo tienen que sufrir _por mi culpa_.

Ella se acercó a él y lo tomó por los hombros—Si se meten con _uno_ … se meten con _todos_ —dijo segura de sí misma viendo como todos los del grupo se acercaron a ellos.

—Astrid tiene razón, Hiccup— opinó Fishlegs—tenemos claro que no podremos derrotar a Viggo solos, pero podemos llamar al grupo A de Berk para que nos ayude a vencerlo.

—Masey también puede ayudar—gritó Tuffnut—ella me ha pedido sin parar que la lleve a algún campo de batalla… y no la querrás ver a ella enojada, ¿o sí?

—Mi gemelo tiene razón—confirmó golpeando su casco con el de él—podremos derrotarlo si es que vamos a atacar-

—No. —dijo fuerte y claro encarando a todos haciendo que Astrid se separara de él con cara sorprendida—no iremos a ninguna parte, nadie irá a atacarlo, es muy peligroso. No irán—con eso los demás supieron que no debían desobedecerlo. Hiccup se veía enojado pero a la vez preocupado. Entendían que estaba así por la destrucción de la Orilla del Dragón y porque creía que todo era su culpa. —al menos aún no. No quiero ponerlos en riesgo, a ninguno.

—Pero Hiccup…

—Dije que no, Astrid—y hablaba enserio. No aumento la voz pero sí que estaba decidido.— Viggo me quiere a mí y no quiero que ustedes peligren. Cualquier movimiento en falso y podría ser el final de Heather, de Windshear y de alguno de nosotros. Ese tipo podría matarlas o matarnos a nosotros. No me arriesgaré. Quiero esperar para hacer un plan de rescate que consista en algo que Viggo jamás haya visto.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no haremos nada? ¿Dejaremos que Viggo, Ryker y Dagur sigan con sus planes de atacar y deshacernos de nosotros? ¿No que querías rescatar a Heather?—las preguntas salieron duras de su boca pero no iban contra el castaño, solo quería saber qué era lo que planeaba.

—No quiero atacar, solo quiero hacer lo correcto—y con eso el castaño se dio la vuelta lista para irse al bosque pero antes dijo—y para eso necesitamos reflexión—sin más hizo su camino hacia el bosque no dejando que Toothless lo siguiera.

Todos los demás se vieron preocupados entre sí, sin saber cómo reaccionar y sin saber si debían ir pon Hiccup para hablar con él.

—Descuiden… yo iré a hablar con él.

.

.

Decidida a encontrarlo izo su camino a través del bosque en búsqueda del castaño. Paso por las raíces de los arboles, saltando las rocas hasta que luego de unos minutos lo encontró.

Sentado a las orillas de una quebrada que quedaba en la Orilla mientras mantenía su vista al mar. Estaba sentado sobre el pasto con una rodilla levantada mientras apoyaba una mano en esta y restaba su cabeza en su mano. Sabía que lo encontraría aquí porque es el lugar en donde a él le gustaba pensar, lejos para que así los demás no lo encontraran.

Pero aún así ella lo encontró.

Se acercó lentamente hacia él sin hacer ruido del todo. Le tocó y hombro y al mirarlo vio como este tenía los ojos aguados y mejillas algo rosadas. Estaba _llorando._ Y lo _entendía._ Cualquier guerrero podía llorar sobretodo un guerrero que llevara un peso de culpabilidad encima como por el que estaba pasando el castaño.

No queriendo hacerle preguntas se arrodillo detrás de él y lo abrazó colocando su cabeza en el hombro del castaño y susurrándole que no se preocupara, que como equipo iban a poder recuperar a Heather y a Windshear.

Se quedaron así por unos minutos hasta que el sol se comenzó a esconder en el mar. Supieron que debían irse pero no querían. Hiccup estaba muy concentrado en las soluciones que podía haber para un rescate exitoso que _casi_ se había olvidado de la presencia de la rubia, aunque debía agradecer el abrazo. Lo necesitaba.

 _A veces lo único que uno necesita es un abrazo de alguien que sabes que cuenta contigo._

Una fresca briza pasó golpeándolos suavemente moviéndoles el cabello y haciendo que Hiccup soltara un pesado suspiro.

—Lamento haber actuado de esa manera. No sé si te grité o si fui muy duro con todos pero si es que lo hice, lo lamento.

Ella aun con su cabeza en su hombro sonrió—No te disculpes Hiccup, sé que estas estresado y preocupado… pero debes confiar en Heather, ella es una muy buena guerrera, sabrá que hacer.

—Lo sé pero…

—Pero nada—lo interrumpió liberándolo del abrazo y colocándose delante de él en posición como de pedida de matrimonio tapándole la vista al mar para que la mirara. —sabrá que hacer. Ahora preocupémonos que este asalto no se vuelva a repetir. ¿Qué dices?

El castaño le sonrió poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole una mano para que la rubia se pusiera de pie. Cuando ambos estaban sobre sus pies Astrid se sorprendió por sentir unas manos en su cintura y espalda junto con la nariz del castaño escondida en su cuello.

—Gracias Astrid, de verdad que necesitaba un apoyo. —admitió con su cabeza oculta en su cuello y ojos cerrados.

Sin poder reaccionar se dejó llevar por el cálido abrazo de su _amigo_ devolviéndoselo con la misma fuerza y sin aguantar la tentación de esconder su rostro en su pecho— cuando lo necesites Hiccup. Recuerda que sea cuando sea… tendrás apoyo. —le sonrió.

—No lo olvidaré—rio.

No se dieron cuenta de cuando sus rostros se habían acercado tanto y ahora estaban en roce de narices y frentes a punto de tocarse. Con las manos de Hiccup en su cintura y las de ella en sus hombros. Sus alientos chocaban haciendo calor entre ellos a comparación con su alrededor donde la temperatura ya había bajado.

Acercaron sus labios donde Hiccup tuvo que bajar un poco la cabeza por la diferencia de altura.

—Sabía que ustedes tenían algo.—dijo una voz cantarina ya conocida por ellos. Se separaron bruscamente rojos como tomates por reciente cercanía. Ambos vieron hacia adelante encontrándose con la pelinegra montada en su dragona Windshear en el aire.

Ella los miraba con una sonrisa picaron mientras que los otros dos intentaban controlar sus corazones y el color de sus rostros. A Astrid ya no le importaba del todo como rayos Heather había escapado de las garras de Viggo por lo que la única pregunta que salió fue.

 _— ¿De qué estás hablando Heather?_

.

.

.

 ** _Aquí se los dejo y espero que les haya gustado. Me gustó hacerlo y no contuve la tentación de hacer este capítulo._**

 ** _Respondo reviews_** ** _J_**

 ** _Mad fine: no es que me fascine JB pero encuentro que tiene muy buenas canciones y las que elegí me inspiraron tanto que me dije a mi misma que debía escribir algo para desahogarme XD. Y respondiendo tu otro comentario no me importaría que me nombraras mas canciones, creo que me serian de muy buena ayuda jeje. Nos leemos_**

 ** _Flopi216: muchas gracias por el lindo comentario. Espero que te haya gustado esta. Nos leemos_**

 ** _KatnissSakura: lamento la diabetes XD. La verdad es que no sé cómo me salió tan cursi pero… ya está hecho, nada que hacerle XD. Nos leemos_**

 ** _UnbreakableWarrior:_** ** _primero que nada: Feliz año atrasado jejej y lamento lo cursi, ni cuenta me di XD. Espero que este te haya gustado. Nos leemos_**

 ** _Bueno esto sería todo. Espero seguir recibiendo comentarios._**

 ** _Se despide Nina Chilena_** ** _J_**


End file.
